Ojos Bonitos
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Eren ha sido ciego toda su vida y su único amigo ha sido Levi. Su vida podría ser definida como tranquila -exceptuando esos odiosos momentos donde lo molestaban por su discapacidad-, pero la llegada de cierto rubio a su círculo más cercano remecerá sus pacíficos días y, por qué no, su corazón. Threeshot/Yaoi/Pareja Crack: Faren.
1. I

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _Inspirado en el corto/película **Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho**_ _, dirigido por Daniel Ribeiro. Si no lo han visto, véanlo, es tan precioso y bonito que asdfghjklñ._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, OOC, yaoi, lenguaje vulgar, FAREN, VIVA EL FAREN, AGUANTE EL FAREN, NO ME IMPORTA NADA VIEJAAAAAAAA *corazón*_

 _Este fic participa de la convocatoria de material de ship crack de la página **Attack on Homosexuality** :3_

 _Dedicado a D_ _ayechelon, ¡bebé, te amo, acá está lo que te prometí!_

 _¡Y unas enormes, preciosas, llenas de amor, gracias a mi prima que me dibujó la portada en papel y la pintó con amor, ay deoh, cuando la vi casi le hago un altar!_

* * *

 _Y dejaría por siempre de acariciarte,  
porque sé que de alguna manera me sientes,  
tú eres lo más cerca del cielo que alguna vez estaré,  
y ahora mismo no quiero irme a casa._

 _Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento,  
y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida,  
y tarde o temprano se termina,  
yo simplemente no quiero echarte de menos esta noche._

~ _Iris,_ Goo Goo Dolls~

En la sala de clases, en medio de la tarea, se oía solo el ruido que hacían las teclas de la máquina de escribir de Eren. Los estudiantes no hablaban nada, solo resolvían los ejercicios tranquilamente, oyéndose a veces el ruido que hacía el lápiz rasgando el papel.

—¡Tilín! —gritó Jean cuando el papel llegó al borde en la máquina de escribir en braille, causando risas entre algunos de sus compañeros. Eren suspiró, negando con la cabeza, mientras Levi soltaba un resoplido despectivo.

—Señor Kirschtein, ¿quiere volver dónde el director? —le regañó la profesora Rico, callando enseguida las risas—. ¿Cuántos años llevamos con esto? ¿No se supone que ya somos gente grande?

—No es mi culpa que su estúpida maquina meta tanto ruido y me desconcentre —se defendió Jean con burla—. ¿No se supone que hay que hacer la tarea en silencio?

—Por favor, Kirschtein, tu cabeza ni siquiera da para hacer esta simple tarea —dijo Levi despectivo.

—¿Qué dijiste, enano? —gritó Jean poniéndose de pie.

—Además de idiota eres sordo —prosiguió Levi como si nada.

—¡Bueno, al menos no soy un ciego como este otro idiota!

Levi se puso de pie mientras Eren volvía a suspirar, y con cuidado, le tomó la mano al azabache, levantando el rostro.

El azabache miró los vacíos ojos verde-azulados de Eren un momento, para luego dejar salir un chasquido, sentándose otra vez, volviendo su vista al frente.

—¡Uuuuuy, mariquita! —gritó Jean riéndose.

—¡Señor Kirschtein, a dirección, ahora mismo! —gritó la profesora abriendo la puerta del salón.

El chico se quejó, pero se puso de pie tomando sus cuadernos, echándolos a su mochila, y al caminar por entre los pupitres, golpeó a Eren en la cabeza con su mano, soltando una risa baja.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para Levi.

Antes de que la profesora pudiera decir algo, el azabache se lanzó sobre Kirschtein, a sabiendas de que con ello se ganaría igual una expulsión, pero importándole poco en realidad. De esa forma, tiró al chico de cabello castaño claro al suelo, golpeándolo en el rostro, y agarrándolo de la camisa, gruñendo por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Eren simplemente suspiró, negando con la cabeza, oyendo los gritos de ánimo de sus compañeros.

Habría detenido a Levi, su mejor amigo, si hubiera podido, por supuesto.

Pero, en primer lugar, nadie podía detener a Levi cuando se enfurecía.

Y, por supuesto, en segundo lugar, era un maldito ciego.

Tuvieron que llamar a un guardia para quitar a Levi de encima de Jean y llevar al pobre chico a enfermería. Al parecer, su amigo le había roto la nariz y el labio.

—Nos vemos, mocoso de mierda —se despidió Levi mientras lo llevaban donde el director.

—Adiós, Levi —contestó Eren frotando su frente con exasperación. Normalmente era él quien perdía la cabeza cuando lo molestaban, no Levi, pero al parecer su amigo no estaba teniendo un buen día. De seguro su mamá había tenido que ver en ello.

La profesora Rico acababa de hacerlos callar una vez más cuando tocaron a la puerta recién cerrada.

La mujer soltó un jadeo de exasperación, abriendo la puerta, y todos pudieron escuchar a la profesora hablando con alguien más. Luego entró, con un chico siguiéndola.

—Clase, les presento a su nuevo compañero —dijo la mujer mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes—. Él es Farlan Church, viene de Inglaterra y desde ahora nos acompañará hasta fin de año —la profesora entrecerró sus ojos en actitud amenazante—. Si me entero de que lo están molestando… bueno, esperemos que eso no ocurra. Siéntate acá por mientras, Farlan —y señaló el pupitre al lado de Eren, vaciado unos segundos atrás por Levi.

El recién llegado, un chico de cabello castaño rubio y ojos color avellana, asintió en silencio, viendo con curiosidad a su compañero de pupitre, sin poder ocultar el interés en él, más aun al ver la extraña máquina que tenía sobre la mesa.

La profesora les ordenó volver a trabajar en la tarea.

Eren comenzó a escribir otra vez, silencioso.

—Uh, ¿disculpa?

Giró la cabeza al oír la voz a su lado, atónito.

Bueno, Eren sabía que el chico a su lado era nuevo. Y que de seguro estaba interesado en saber _qué_ ocurría con él. Y lo más probable es que cuando le dijera que era ciego…

—¿Sí? —preguntó receloso, incómodo. Ese puesto era de Levi, de nadie más, y no le gustaba que fuera otra persona el que lo utilizara.

—¿De qué trata la tarea?

Eren abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, incrédulo de alguna forma. La gente del curso no solía hablarle mucho por el tema de que era ciego, y cuando lo hacían, normalmente era para burlarse de él o jugarle alguna broma. Levi era su único amigo y quién lo acompañaba a todos lados, alejando a las personas que pudieran hacerle daño, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Farlan, el chico nuevo, le habló como si nada.

—Eh… —balbuceó, y por décima vez en el día, deseo no haber nacido con esa discapacidad para poder ver a la persona frente a él, ver su expresión y apreciar _cómo_ era—, debemos hacer los ejercicios de matemática en el texto.

—Oh —Farlan se rió, divertido—. Disculpa, no quise molestarte con ello.

Eren sonrió débilmente, sus manos tanteando la mesa, y empezó a presionar las teclas de la pequeña máquina de escribir que estaba en sistema braille, pensando en que aquella tarde se tendría que ir solo ya que, con toda seguridad, llamarían a la madre de Levi, Kuchel, para ir a retirarlo. Y él podía querer mucho a su mejor amigo, pero prefería no meterse cuando su mamá empezaba a regañarlo, ya que cualquier persona temblaba al oír sus sermones. Además, estaba el hecho de que ella y Levi no se llevaban muy bien.

Podía oír todo los ruidos que hacía Farlan al lado suyo, de seguro sacando su cuaderno y lápiz, y suspiró ya extrañando a Levi.

Reparó, entonces, en algo.

Tragó saliva, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Levi le decía, normalmente, los ejercicios que la profesora escribía en la pizarra o los que aparecían en los libros de clases, por lo que no tenía problema alguno al momento de contestarlos, pero ahora, con su amigo fuera…

Ugh. Y ni siquiera podía dejarlo pendiente. Era una tarea para entregar en ese momento.

Escuchó a Farlan tarareando al lado mientras debía estar contestando los ejercicios.

¿Y si le preguntaba?

 _¿Y si se ríe de ti?_

Volvió a tragar saliva, girando la cabeza hacia el chico, sus labios temblando.

Bueno, si se reía, simplemente podía ignorarlo el resto de su enseñanza secundaria, aunque no sería tan difícil considerando que Levi era su único amigo y con él le bastaba.

—Oye, Farlan —preguntó en voz baja, sin querer llamar la atención.

—Uhm, ¿sí… eh…?

—Eren —dijo con rapidez, queriendo golpearse por haber sido tan idiota como para no presentarse.

—Ah, bien —Farlan soltó una risa suave, contemplando los vacíos ojos del castaño, sorprendiéndose por encontrar que eran preciosos a pesar de ello, con ese bonito color verde-azulado intenso—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esto… —frotó su brazo—, ¿podrías decirme el ejercicio nueve y diez?

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no los ves…? —Farlan se interrumpió al ver como el chico apretaba la boca—. Lo siento, ay, lo siento de verdad. No lo hice adrede.

—Vale —murmuró Eren volviendo su rostro al frente, queriendo dar por finalizada la conversación. Había sido, definitivamente, una mala idea.

Pero entonces se sobresaltó al sentir una mano acariciando la suya, con tanta suavidad que estuvo a punto de saltar de su asiento por el susto. Era un toque que no reconocía, cariñoso y amable.

—Oye, de verdad lo siento —dijo Farlan con la voz llena de disculpa—, no lo hice a propósito, lo juro —Farlan juntó las dos manos en una expresión suplicante—. Por favor, ¿cómo puedes negarte a decirle que no a este rostro…? Mierda, lo hice otra vez, ¿no? Soy un maldito insensible —gimió, golpeando su frente contra el escritorio de forma suave.

Sin embargo, para su completa sorpresa, Eren soltó una risa baja, divertida. El chico, por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran comentarios hirientes de vez en cuando, pero lo que decía Farlan le recordaba bastante a las palabras de Levi los primeros días que se conocieron.

 _Oye, mocoso, ¿quieres ver televi–? Carajo, se me olvidó._

 _¿Y si vamos al cine…? Puta madre, otra vez._

 _Mira, esa chica te esta observan– ¡Mierda, odio esto!_

Levi nunca había utilizado su discapacidad para herirlo, aunque a veces se olvidaba de ello y hacía esos comentarios para enseguida pedirle perdón.

—Está bien —dijo con suavidad—, no importa, solo dime los ejercicios y te perdonaré.

Inmediatamente Farlan le dictó los ejercicios que le faltaban, con lentitud para que el castaño alcanzara a escribirlos en su máquina.

Hablaron un poco más por el resto de la clase, pero Eren ya no se sentía tan incómodo. En especial porque cuando le pedía más ayuda a Farlan, el chico no se reía de él ni hacía algún comentario que pudiera herirlo.

Así que al acabar el día, estaba bastante aliviado de aquello, pues incluso el chico nuevo había hecho varias bromas que le sacaron alguna carcajada, teniendo que ser callados por los profesores. Se despidió de Farlan, sacando de su mochila el bastón plegable, alargándolo cuando sintió que ya no quedaban chicos en el salón, y tranquilamente salió del lugar, sintiéndose un poco raro por no tener a Levi a su lado, agarrándolo del brazo para guiarlo mientras él parloteaba de cualquier cosa, su amigo haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando.

Todo el mundo no se podía creer que fueran amigos. No con la personalidad alegre, divertida y viva de Eren, siendo Levi un chico bastante estoico, tranquilo y frío con todo el mundo. Pero ambos llevaban siendo amigos por ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años? Y ya era una costumbre verlos juntos.

Cuidadosamente, bajó las escaleras, contando en su mente los escalones, apoyándose en el barandal al lado suyo, maldiciendo a Levi por haber cedido a la provocación del estúpido de Jean porque ahora tendría que irse solo a casa. Su amigo vivía a una cuadra de él, por lo que siempre se iban juntos.

Siguió caminando, y se detuvo al sentir una presencia detrás de él. Trató de agudizar el oído para escuchar algo, pero solo oía los gritos y risas de sus compañeros. Dio otros pasos más, sin dejar de sentir esa presencia, deteniéndose una vez más, y tensó su mandíbula.

Si era alguna estúpida broma…

Caminó un poco más, pero de pronto alguien le metió el pie –de seguro tuvo que ser el estúpido de Jean, mierda, siempre se la pasaba molestándolo– y tropezó, preparándose para sentir el golpe.

Pero alguien lo sostuvo.

Alguien lo había agarrado de la cintura, sosteniéndolo, para luego atraerlo a un cálido, firme pecho que no reconocía.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir las mejillas calientes.

—¿Realmente acaban de hacerle una zancadilla? —preguntó una seria voz que reconoció con rapidez.

Farlan lo seguía apretando contra su cuerpo con firmeza.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —respondió con burla Jean, aunque fruncía el ceño con molestia por ver su broma interrumpida—. Anda, suéltalo, marica.

Eren sintió como el chico detrás de él se tensaba, y mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Oh? —Jean enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de superioridad ahora—. ¿Acaso al chico nuevo le gustan los hombres?

—Cierra el pico, cara de caballo —replicó Eren soltándose del agarre de Farlan, pero entonces le tomó la mano, tirando de él—. De seguro eres un homo reprimido, por eso dices esas cosas.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito bastardo?! —gritó Jean dando unos pasos, siendo detenido por uno de sus amigos, Connie.

—Jean, idiota, seguimos fuera del colegio y te recuerdo que estás suspendido por dos días —le dijo Connie con una mirada de irritación.

El castaño claro soltó un resoplido, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando de Eren a Farlan y viceversa.

—De seguro Jaeger quieren embaucar al nuevo con su estúpida ceguera —escupió Jean resoplando—, tal vez Levi ya no es suficiente para él.

Eren hizo un ruido despectivo, mostrándole el dedo de al medio, sin dejar de arrastrar a Farlan que fulminó con la mirada a Jean.

El castaño lo arrastró por unos segundos, el bastón resonando con fuerza en el cemento, sin decir nada, Farlan solo dejándose guiar por el chico, hasta que se detuvo, y con lentitud lo soltó.

—No tenías que defenderme —murmuró Eren comenzando a caminar.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritó Farlan—. ¡No tienen porqué molestarte! ¡El que tengas una discapacidad no significa que deban reírse de ti! —Farlan, entonces, bruscamente lo tomó del brazo, sorprendiéndolo—. Vamos, ahora, ¿dónde queda tu casa?

—¡Puedo ir solo! —respondió Eren indignado.

—No, no me sentiré bien si te dejo ir así como estás, todo furioso, eso hará que te distraigas y tengas un accidente —contestó Farlan comenzando a caminar, sin soltar el brazo del ciego.

—¿Acaso no confías en mis habilidades? —Eren suspiró, dejándose llevar—. He hecho este recorrido mil veces.

—Sí, pero no cuando estás enojado —replicó Farlan dando por terminada la conversación sobre eso.

Eren simplemente resopló, dejando que el nuevo le tomara del brazo, y luego le murmuró donde quedaba su casa.

Le extrañaba, realmente, que Farlan se hubiera acercado a defenderlo. Por lo normal, sus compañeros solo desviaban la vista cuando Jean le quería jugar alguna broma, así que se le hacía raro toda esa situación.

Tropezó con un escalón, y si no hubiera sido por Farlan se habría caído.

—Tenía que avisarte, ¿cierto? —murmuró el nuevo con un tono de disculpa en su voz.

—Si vas a guiarme, idiota, avisa si hay escalón o no —le contestó Eren de mala forma.

—Oye, tranquilo viejo.

Eren maldijo por lo bajo, sin poder evitar pensar en Levi, que era quien normalmente soltaba toda esa sarta de groserías.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás en el colegio?

El castaño se detuvo e inmediatamente Farlan se arrepintió de su selección de palabras, queriendo golpearse contra el poste de luz más cercano.

—Oh, no sé, ¿por qué un chico de mi edad está yendo al colegio? —preguntó Eren con la voz rezumando sarcasmo—. Si lo preguntas por mi clara discapacidad…

—¡Es curiosidad! —trató de defenderse Farlan.

—Mira, si estás fingiendo ser amable conmigo para luego burlarte de mí…

—¡Pero qué dices! —Eren llevó su mano al oído, haciendo una mueca de irritación—. ¿Acaso eres desconfiado con todo el mundo? —Farlan comenzó a caminar, llevándolo consigo—. Es solo que estás yendo a un colegio con personas videntes y tú no pareces tener problema con ello, aunque estás en clara _desventaja._ Me sorprendió, así de simple.

Eren no contestó enseguida, se quedó un momento en silencio, caminando al lado de Farlan, su rostro vuelto al frente, con una expresión en blanco. Dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma, pero en este caso, todo el rostro del chico revelaba lo que sentía.

—Estudié en casa hasta los diez años —explicó Eren tranquilamente—, pero quería salir… no quería estar siempre allí. Así que les rogué a mis papás que me inscribieran a algún colegio, y lo logré luego de mucho —hizo una mueca—. Al principio fue difícil, por supuesto, porque tuvimos que buscar algún colegio que recibiera a personas con capacidades diferentes, y también estuvo el tema de Jean y sus constantes burlas —Eren se encogió de hombros—, pero ya me acostumbré. Además, me gusta la secundaria, y solo queda un año, y tengo a Levi, mi amigo, que está siempre a mi lado —el castaño arrugó la nariz de una forma graciosa que casi lo hizo reír—. Bueno, ahora no estaba a mi lado porque lo expulsaron.

—¿Es el chico pálido y con cara de amargado que llevaron a la oficina del director? Jesús, ese chico daba miedo.

—Bueno, sí, Levi no es demasiado encantador —concedió Eren—, pero es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?

—Es bueno eso —dijo Farlan, tranquilo—. De seguro es sobreprotector contigo.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

El rubio observó de reojo a Eren, quedándose prendado de esos bonitos ojos que, si bien no expresaban nada, el color que poseía parecía brillar con fuerza y era un poco complicado saber cuál era el color de aquellos orbes si uno no prestaba atención. Con un primer vistazo, parecían verdes, pero con la luz se veían más claros, o con un ligero toque azul, o más oscuros.

Le había llamado la atención aquello, junto con su clara discapacidad, además de que era bastante inteligente: en la clase de Algebra, Farlan le había preguntado algo que no entendía, y el castaño no dudó en responderle.

No entendía por qué se reían de él, por qué el muchacho llamado Jean le buscaba pelea. Por un breve instante, un sentimiento de protección apareció en su interior, que lo dejó extrañado considerando que apenas conocía algo del chico al lado de él, sin embargo… sin embargo, el sentimiento no desapareció, haciéndolo sentir cálido e inexplicablemente feliz.

—Siento que alguien me está mirando —Eren ladeó la cabeza—. ¿El idiota cara de caballo no nos está siguiendo?

Y Farlan… Farlan comenzó a reírse, viendo la expresión perpleja del muchacho al lado suyo, y sorpresivamente pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo, frotando su mejilla contra el desordenado cabello del castaño.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo animado—. ¡Y si nos estuviera siguiendo, tu nuevo amigo le daría una paliza!

—¿Qué? —farfulló Eren, atónito—. ¿Amigo? —por unos segundos, el muchacho frunció el ceño, confundido, para luego sonreír ampliamente—. ¿Y quién dijo que yo quería ser tu amigo, Farlan?

—¡Oye! —el rubio se rió, soltándolo del cuello para volver a tomar su brazo—. Acabas de romperme el corazón, Eren.

—Exagerado —se burló el no vidente, dándole un suave apretón en la muñeca en señal de gracias.

Farlan, en respuesta, le revolvió el cabello, comenzando a parlotear ahora sobre su llegada a Trost mientras Eren lo escuchaba en silencio, sintiendo de alguna forma que las cosas estaban por mejorar con la presencia del rubio.

* * *

—Adivina quién soy.

—Uh, Farlan…

—¡Mierda! Lo hice una vez más, ¿cierto?

Eren comenzó a reír mientras el rubio sacaba las manos que cubrían sus ojos, sentándose frente a él, haciendo un puchero divertido. Faltaban todavía unos minutos para que comenzaran las clases, por lo que muchos estudiantes seguían fuera, oyéndose las conversaciones y risas que mantenían.

—Tendrás que disculparme hasta que me acostumbre —se quejó Farlan quitándose la mochila.

—¿Y qué pasaría si no lo hago? —replicó Eren sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me tendrás rogando de rodillas por ello —contestó el rubio pellizcándole la nariz.

—¡Oye!

—Eren.

Por algún extraño motivo, al escuchar la fría voz de Levi detrás suyo sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Ese es mi asiento —Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Quítate.

—¿No te suspendieron, Levi? —dijo con voz suave el castaño, ladeando la cabeza.

—La profesora dijo que te defendí, así que solo pusieron una anotación —explicó el azabache con calma antes de fulminar con la mirada otra vez a Farlan, que no se había movido—. Que te quites, pedazo de mierda.

—¡Levi! —regañó Eren.

—¿Qué? —los ojos del ojigris se estrecharon más—. Ese ha sido mi asiento los últimos cinco años, así que más le vale salirse o le daré una patada en el culo.

—Podrías pedirlo…

—No te preocupes, Eren —dijo Farlan rodando los ojos, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué otro asiento está desocupado?

—¿Y a mí que me importa? —bruscamente, Levi se sentó al lado de Eren, haciendo una mueca de rabia—. No te nos vuelvas a acercar, rubiecito.

—¡Jesús, Levi, ¿qué te pasa?! —Eren giró su rostro hacia el azabache en tanto Farlan se marchaba mascullando por lo bajo—. ¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?

—No pasó nada con ella, mocoso de mierda —masculló Levi.

—Acerca tu cara. Ahora.

Levi soltó un chasquido de fastidio, obedeciendo, y con suavidad las manos del castaño acariciaron su rostro, sus vacíos ojos verdes posados sobre la cara del más pequeño. Farlan, desde su nuevo asiento, observaba la escena en silencio, sintiendo una sensación desagradable en su estómago.

Tiernamente, Eren comenzó a tocar el rostro de Levi, los dedos de la mano izquierda acariciando sus mejillas mientras su mano se quedaba al lado de su boca, sintiendo como el azabache hacía una mueca de dolor apenas los dedos de Eren tocaron su ojo derecho, morado y un poco hinchado.

—¿Volvió a golpearte, Levi? —preguntó Eren en voz baja, casi inaudible.

—¿Qué crees tú, mocoso de mierda? —murmuró el azabache irritado—. Empezó a gritar que soy un desastre de hijo, que debería comportarme. Dios, estoy a punto de decirle todo lo que pienso.

Eren no alejó sus manos, siguió acariciándole el rostro, en tanto Farlan sentía como esa sensación desagradable crecía en su estómago.

—El próximo año —comenzó a decir el castaño—, iremos juntos a la universidad, y te alejarás de ella. Lo prometo.

—Tsk —Levi le revolvió el cabello, mirando hacia delante—, más te vale cumplir esa promesa, mocoso de mierda.

Eren se rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Ahora —su voz se volvió seria—, ve a pedirle disculpas a Farlan.

—¿Qué? —Levi puso una expresión de incredulidad, aunque sabía que de poco le valía considerando que Eren era, bueno, ciego—. No digas estupideces.

—No son estupideces —Eren le pellizcó la mejilla—. Fuiste muy cruel, Levi.

—No fui cruel —el azabache soltó un resoplido—. Te estoy protegiendo. De seguro ese idiota quiere reírse de ti.

El castaño, arrugando el entrecejo, le volvió a picar la mejilla con más fuerza.

—No puedes saber eso, dijo que quería ser mi amigo —contestó Eren sin soltar un poco el cachete de su amigo.

—Mierda, suéltame —protestó Levi haciendo una nueva mueca—. Vale, está bien. Pero si te hace daño… —suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde estaba Farlan, frunciendo el ceño con molestia—. Mira, imbécil, Eren me mandó a pedirte perdón por lo que te dije.

—No es necesario, gato amargado —contestó Farlan cruzándose de brazos.

—Si lo es, el mocoso no me dejará en paz hasta que lo haya hecho —Levi hizo un mohín de molestia y se aclaró la garganta—. Lamento lo que te dije —luego se inclinó hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Farlan—. Si le haces daño, idiota, haré de tu vida una miseria, ¿entendido? —agregó en voz baja.

Farlan le hizo un gesto desagradable con la mano, entornando los ojos, pero Levi simplemente le dirigió una mirada despectiva antes de volver a su asiento mientras el timbre tocaba para indicar el inicio de clases.

Silenciosamente, Farlan observó cómo Eren recibía a Levi con una sonrisa y quién, en señal de cariño, le revolvía el cabello con suavidad para luego dirigirle a él una mirada de superioridad antes de voltearse a observar adelante.

Farlan simplemente suspiró, observando la nuca de Eren, y tratando de no volver a sentirse celoso por la clara cercanía que el chico tenía con el azabache a su lado.

Porque él no debería sentirse celoso con aquella cercanía, aunque su estómago dijera lo contrario, la sensación desagradable sin desaparecer en ningún momento.

* * *

La rutina, desde ese día, se vio modificada levemente.

Al principio, Levi miraba de forma horrible a Farlan, que se acercaba a Eren con intenciones de conversar sobre cualquier cosa y el chico no lo alejaba para nada, es más, lucía de alguna forma complacido con ello. Incluso permitió que el rubio lo acompañara a dejarlo, pero claro, Levi era quién lo llevaba del brazo y no dejaba que Farlan siquiera tratara de hacerlo, causando que Eren solo hiciera sonidos de exasperación ante la clara posesividad de Levi hacia él.

Sin embargo, luego de unas semanas, el azabache pareció acostumbrarse a la clara presencia –desagradable para él– de Farlan, e incluso el rubio comenzó a encontrar divertidos los comentarios fuera de lugar que hacía Levi. Y Levi… comenzó a apreciar que Farlan defendiera también a Eren de los comentarios horribles que hacía Jean de vez en cuando.

Así que la relación que los tres compartían mejoraba un poco cada día, sin embargo, Farlan podía sentir como la sensación de desagrado – _celos_ – que sentía cada vez que veía a Levi cerca de Eren, aumentaba en todo momento, lo que lo hacía sentir confundido y extrañado, ya que él no conocía lo suficiente al castaño como para poder decir que… que le gustaba.

Y Eren no podía gustarle, porque ambos eran hombres, y estaba mal visto que dos hombres siquiera fueran _algo_ más que amigos.

—Oye, Eren —el castaño levantó el rostro, sus ojos ciegos posándose sobre el rostro de Farlan, y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Farlan miró para ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que Levi, que había ido al baño, no estuviera cerca. En ese momento estaban en horario de almuerzo, por lo que quedaban todavía bastantes minutos para que sonara el timbre de regreso a clases.

—¿No quieres tocarme?

—¿Qué?

Farlan se ruborizó, comprendiendo que lo que había dicho se podía malinterpretar sin mucho esfuerzo, y desvió la vista, tratando de no ver la expresión desconcertada del castaño, en especial cuando sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo.

—Me… me refiero a mi ro-rostro… —balbuceó Farlan—, digo… tú y Levi…

—Oh —Eren sonrió, tímido, y con lentitud dejó a un lado el libro en braille que había estado leyendo—. Está bien. Acerca tu cara, Farlan.

Rápidamente el rubio obedeció, tomando las manos de Eren, llevándolas a su rostro, observando los ojos verde-azulados del castaño, viendo su expresión concentrada.

Eren, suavemente, comenzó a tocar su cara, acariciando sus mejillas, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Tienes una piel suave —dijo Eren, su mano izquierda bajando a sus labios—. Uh, labios carnosos, ¿no? —se burló cariñosamente.

 _Sí, como para besarte,_ pensó Farlan, queriendo darse un golpe por lo que había llegado a su mente.

 _No pienses cosas raras, no pienses cosas raras, Eren no te gusta, Eren es solo tu amigo,_ se apresuró a pensar tratando de controlar su respiración.

La mano derecha de Eren se movió hacia un lado, tocando su nariz.

—Una fina nariz —comentó el castaño, subiendo sus dedos, delineando el contorno de sus ojos, acariciando sus pestañas, sus párpados—. ¿De qué color son? —susurró, su voz extrañamente temblando.

—Eh… co-color avellana… —murmuró Farlan, sin poder dejar de mirarlo, perdiéndose en sus bonitos ojos verdes.

—Qué pregunta más estúpida —masculló Eren—, he sido ciego toda mi vida, no conozco los colores.

Farlan se inclinó un poco, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, sintiendo la respiración del castaño contra sus labios, los delgados dedos del chiquillo sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, y entonces…

—Mocoso.

Ambos pegaron un respingo, separándose violentamente, y Farlan bajó la vista al notar los furiosos ojos de Levi posados sobre los de él, su ceño fruncido en una expresión de disgusto y odio.

—¿Qué pasa, Levi? —preguntó Eren, su voz tratando de no tiritar.

Lentamente, los ojos del azabache giraron hacia el rostro del castaño, observándolo casi con análisis.

—Mikasa te invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, mocoso de mierda —dijo Levi con un resoplido, sentándose al lado de él, acercando su cuerpo en una clara señal de posesión—, pero si no quieres ir a la casa de mi prima loca…

Nerviosamente, Eren soltó una risa, golpeando a su amigo en el brazo.

—Está bien, hace mucho no veo a Mika y Armin —Levi volvió a posar sus ojos en Farlan—. ¿No quieres acompañarnos, Farlan? Quiero presentártelos. Podríamos incluso salir un día los cinco…

—Lo voy a pensar —el rubio se removió, incómodo bajo la mirada del azabache, y se puso de pie—. Iré al baño, vuelvo enseguida.

—Está bien —Eren asintió, volteándose hacia Levi, y Farlan aprovechó esa acción para ir corriendo al baño, encerrándose en un cubículo, jadeando, cubriendo su boca con la mano, bajando la vista.

Sus ojos chocando con el pequeño bulto en su entrepierna.

Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse, e inmediatamente se subió al inodoro, tratando de no meter ruido alguno.

—¿Lo viste? —reconoció la voz: era Reiner, un maceteado chico rubio que jugaba fútbol americano. De seguro estaba con Berthold, uno de sus mejores amigos—. Jesús, me dio asco de solo verlos tan cerca.

—Ya me parecía que Eren era rarito —contestó la otra voz. Efectivamente, era Berthold.

—No pensé aquello del nuevo —dijo una tercera voz, despectiva. Jean—. Cinco dólares a que se está acostando con el nuevo y Levi.

Farlan apretó los dientes para no salir a enfrentarlos, controlando el temblor en su mano, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a la ira que sentía por los crueles comentarios que soltaban esos chicos.

—Jean, no seas así… —comenzó a decir Marco pacientemente.

—Pero es que es asqueroso —respondió Connie—. Digo, son dos hombres.

—El ciego debe gemir como una perra en celo cuando se la meten —se burló Jean, causando que los otros se rieran, saliendo del baño.

 _Socialmente incorrecto lo que acaba de pasar,_ pensó Farlan quedándose allí aun cuando pasaron varios minutos desde que el grupo de chicos se había marchado.

Farlan cerró sus ojos, pensando una vez más en la expresión tranquila de Eren tocando su rostro, sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus dedos acariciándolo con una suavidad tan dulce que lo estremeció por dentro. Sus labios moviéndose mientras hablaba, esos bonitos, rosados labios que…

Se imaginó al chico debajo de él, gimiendo, jadeando, desnudo, y jadeó, notando el bulto otra vez en sus pantalones.

Eso no podía pasar otra vez. No podía permitir que…

 _Es incorrecto. Demasiado incorrecto. Es asquerosamente incorrecto_ , pensó, su mano temblando mientras desabrochaba el pantalón.

 _Lo siento, Eren,_ pensó miserablemente antes de comenzar a mover su mano.

* * *

Levi se recostó en la cama de Eren, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Eren escuchaba la canción, tarareando, con una expresión de distracción.

Había estado así todo el día, distraído, ido, su mente en otro lado, y sabía que se debía a algo, pero no quería preguntar sobre ello. No cuando, por fin, tenía un rato a solas con él, sin la presencia de un estúpido rubio alrededor de ellos.

—¿No quieren galletas y leche, chicos? —preguntó Carla asomándose a la habitación con una tierna, suave sonrisa.

—¿Quieres, Levi? —preguntó Eren arrugando la nariz.

—No, gracias tía Carla —contestó Levi suspirando.

—Cualquier cosa, me avisan —dijo la mujer marchándose.

—No te preocupes, mamá.

Lentamente, Levi se giró hacia Eren, observando su ceño fruncido, y levantó la mano, acariciándole la mejilla, viendo como esbozaba una media sonrisa.

Levi no sabría que habría hecho si Eren no estuviera a su lado con su incondicional apoyo. Lo había conocido a los doce años, cuando llegó al colegio siendo el nuevo, y lo sentaron al lado de él. Eren no tenía ningún amigo, por lo que era bastante tímido, así que cuando le habló, el muchacho era más estoico que él. Entonces Levi se había juntado con Jean unos días, pero le desagradó por completo la forma en la que trataba a Eren, así que un día, harto de sus burlas, lo defendió, sacándole la mierda al cara de caballo y comenzando a juntarse ahora solo con Eren, que al principio se había mostrado bastante desconfiado de él. Sin embargo, de a poco se había ganado su confianza, y Eren se convirtió en un pilar fundamental de su vida.

Eren era el único que sabía de todos los problemas que tenía con su mamá, una mujer que se la pasaba bebiendo y exigiéndole un buen comportamiento cuando ella era más escandalosa que él.

Eren era el único que sabía de los golpes, de los gritos.

Eren era el único que lo sintió derramar lágrimas y lo abrazó cuando llegó el primer golpe de su madre.

Eren era el único que le sonreía ampliamente, se reía de sus malos chistes crueles y lo acompañaba a todas partes, incluso al cine a pesar de que no veía nada de la película, e incluso hacía chistes malos sobre ello. Lo más divertido era cuando Levi trataba de explicarle lo que pasaba en la pantalla, causando que las personas se giraran para chistarle, pero apenas veían a Eren, notando que era ciego, se volteaban para ver la película con expresiones avergonzadas.

Eren era su mejor amigo, el único mejor amigo que no iba a perder por nada del mundo.

—¿Ocurre algo, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó Levi recostando su cabeza en las piernas del castaño.

—No… —Levi vio como sus orejas se ponían rojas, y tiró una de ellas, en señal de que no le creía. Eren se rió con suavidad—. Bueno, sí, es Farlan…

Apretó los dientes, irritado, sabiendo que era obvio el motivo de su desconcentración. Desde que ese idiota había llegado que Eren ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él, y lo odiaba por completo. Bueno, no lo _odiaba_ en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero si lo detestaba un poco. Un poco bastante.

—¿Qué ocurre con ese imbécil? —escupió sin poder evitar decir aquello con molestia.

Eren le acarició la mejilla, calmado, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Maldijo al mocoso porque eso siempre solía servir.

—¿No lo has notado raro? Está medio esquivo —comentó Eren, cerrando sus ojos un momento.

Levi encontró divertida aquella acción, considerando que, bueno, Eren no veía nada tanto con los ojos abiertos como cerrados.

Vale, no debía pensar esas cosas estúpidas en un momento como ese. Además, cuando se lo había comentado con total inocencia años atrás, se ganó la ley del hielo por cinco días.

—Lo noto igual de idiota que siempre —dijo Levi tranquilo, adquiriendo esa fría voz que utilizaba para no querer demostrar nada.

—Levi…

—Quizás, simplemente, se dio cuenta de que no quiere ser tu amigo.

Reparó tarde en lo que había dicho.

Vio como el rostro de Eren se deformaba, herido totalmente, y quiso soltar una disculpa, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. A pesar de que el chico no pudiera ver, a pesar de que sus ojos no pudieran mostrar sentimiento alguno, su rostro lo decía todo.

—Sí —murmuró el castaño—, debe ser eso.

Levi tragó saliva, entornando los ojos.

—Mocoso de mierda, ¿él te gusta? —soltó de golpe, mordiendo su labio inferior, viendo como el castaño palidecía.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —masculló Eren.

—Porque… —Levi frunció el ceño, frotando su frente—, porque te ves feliz a su lado.

—Lo conozco de hace poco —señaló Eren encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, y a mí me conoces desde hace años, y pareciera que lo _ves_ de distinta manera.

—Ese fue un mal chiste, Levi.

—Lo sé, pero es la verdad.

—¿Estás celoso? —Eren ladeó la cabeza—. No como amigo, Levi.

—Estoy celoso como amigo —contestó Levi—. Digo, eres guapo, Eren —el castaño soltó un resoplido—, pero definitivamente no eres mi tipo. Eres mi mejor amigo, y quiero protegerte de la gente que te quiera hacer daño. Así que claro que estoy celoso y tengo miedo de que ese idiota te haga daño.

—Vaya, eso sonó lindo, Levi —Eren negó con la cabeza, riendo—. Si Farlan me gustara, ¿no sentirías asco?

—Por favor —el azabache resopló—. Me daría asco que estuvieras enamorado de él porque, veamos, no te merece. Nadie te merece.

Eren comenzó a reír, sacándole un risa que trató de hacer pasar por un resoplido, y entonces, sorprendentemente, el castaño le dio un abrazo.

—Levi, ¿Farlan es guapo? —susurró Eren mientras Levi le devolvía el abrazo.

—Qué se yo —por su respuesta, recibió un golpe en el costado—. Es… aceptable.

—¿Y yo soy guapo, Levi? —prosiguió Eren recostando su cabeza en el pecho del ojigris.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Levi le tiró del cabello, sacándole un quejido—. Por supuesto que eres guapo, precioso, el ciego más guapo de todos.

—No homo —se mofó el castaño riéndose.

—Por supuesto, no homo —resopló Levi cerrando sus ojos un momento.

No, por supuesto que no iba a perder a Eren por nada en la vida. Aunque eso significara compartirlo con un imbécil rubio, no lo iba a perder.

* * *

 _Ñau, lo prometido es deuda :v_

 _Mi lindo bromance Riren, no pude evitarlo :')_

 _No habrá triángulo amoroso. Será una historia bastante simple y espero que sea linda, con mucho fluff, así que no se preocupen :3_

 _Ojalá les haya gustado y puedan dejar un review *corazón*_


	2. II

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _Inspirado en el corto/película **Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho**_ _, dirigido por Daniel Ribeiro._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, OoC, yaoi, lenguaje vulgar, FAREN._

 _Este fic participa de la convocatoria de material de ship crack de la página **Attack on Homosexuality** :3_

 _Dedicado a **D**_ _ **ayechelon.** Deja de sacarle esto en cara a Oda, algún día te pasará la cuenta xD_

 _¡Y unas enormes gracias a mi prima que me dibujó la portada en papel y la pintó con amor!_

* * *

 _Recuerda esa noche, el calor y las risas…_

 _Velas que ardían aun estando la iglesia desierta_

 _Al atardecer bajamos por calles vacías hasta el puerto._

 _Los soñadores se pueden marchar,_

 _pero seguirán presentes para siempre._

 _Deja que la noche te rodee,_

 _Estamos a mitad de camino de las estrellas_

 _Deja pasar el flujo, y el reflujo_

 _Siente el calor a tu lado._

~ _On an Island,_ David Gilmour~

* * *

—Vas atrasado para la escuela, cariño.

Carla vio cómo su hijo fruncía el ceño, terminando de masticar el pedazo de tostada con mantequilla lo más rápido posible, y sonriendo con ternura le limpió la comisura de la boca a pesar de las claras protestas del moreno.

—Puedo yo solo, mamá… —se quejó Eren haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que sí, bebé, pero deja que tu mamá te mime un poco —contestó Carla dándole un beso en la frente, oyendo el suspiro de su hijo.

Por un momento, la mujer recordó al pequeño castaño de cinco años, dando tumbos por el suelo, golpeándose con todo, llorando porque no podía ver y debía andar con las manos delante, pidiendo siempre ayuda para bajar o subir las escaleras, o ir al baño. Los primeros años habían sido terribles para Eren, y fue muy, muy difícil que el chico pudiera resignarse a ello. En especial cuando comenzó a asistir al colegio, y al principio no tenía amigos; entonces llegó Levi…

Carla no había visto sonrisas más sinceras y enormes en el rostro de su hijo desde que Levi se volvió su amigo.

Bueno, últimamente el chico parecía sonreír sin motivo alguno.

—Eren, ¿estás saliendo con Levi? —preguntó Carla tratando de peinarle el cabello.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Eren poniendo una expresión de horror—. ¡Mamá!

—Carla, ¿qué te he dicho de no inmiscuirte en la vida de Eren? —Grisha entró, acomodándose la corbata y dándole un beso a su esposa—. Si está saliendo con Levi, él nos lo debe decir sin presiones.

—¡Papá!

La mujer se rió, viendo el entrecejo arrugado de su hijo mientras el papá de Eren comenzaba a beber el café que su esposa le había preparado.

—No estoy saliendo con Levi —dijo—, ¡es mi mejor amigo!

—Harían una linda pareja —señaló Carla tranquila.

—¡Mejor amigo! —insistió Eren haciendo una mueca.

—Imagina la boda, con Levi llevándote en brazos.

—¡Mejor amigo! —repitió el castaño exasperado.

—Levi sería el activo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Grisha untando su pan en mermelada.

—¡Papá! —chilló Eren.

—Eren, si Levi te dice que no dolerá, no debes creerle, ¿entendido? —prosiguió el hombre con lentes como si nada.

—¡¿Por qué demonios estamos conversando de esto?! —el rostro del ciego se coloreó de color rojo debido a la vergüenza en tanto su mamá comenzaba a reír por la expresión de su hijo—. ¡Me gusta otra persona, no Levi!

—¿Oh? ¿Es así?

—¡Levi!

Eren no podía estar más avergonzado con la situación.

El azabache, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, solo resopló, yendo a saludar a los padres del castaño como si nada. Carla y Grisha, por supuesto, confiaban plenamente en Levi, por lo que le habían entregado las llaves de la casa y el portón para casos de emergencia, y el adolescente las utilizaba para cuando iba a ver o buscar a su amigo al colegio.

—Me has roto el corazón, mocoso de mierda —dijo Levi mientras Carla le tendía el almuerzo de Eren—. Voy a tener que echar a la basura nuestros planes de luna de miel.

—Idiota —masculló el castaño sin perder el rubor.

—Aunque podría ofrecerle el plan de luna de miel a Farlan, quizás con él te guste más —agregó Levi maliciosamente.

—¿Farlan? —Carla parpadeó—. ¿El chico rubio que te venía a dejar hasta acá?

—¡Levi Ackerman! —chilló Eren—. ¡¿Qué te hice?!

—Te estás tardando, vamos atrasados para el colegio —dijo el azabache con calma.

—¿Y por eso me estás avergonzando frente a mis padres?

—Claro que no, eso lo hago por gusto.

Grisha soltó una risa, divertido, en tanto Carla miraba desde la expresión indignada de su hijo hasta el rostro burlón de Levi, tratando de no romper a reír también.

Cuando le habían comunicado que su pequeño bebé carecía de vista, había sentido como el mundo pareció írsele encima con solo esas palabras. En ese momento, pensó tantas cosas horribles y desastrosas que hasta el día de hoy se avergonzaba de aquello, porque ahora veía la sonrisa de su hijo y todo parecía iluminarse solo con ello. Pensó, durante mucho tiempo, que su pobre niño nunca podría llevar una vida normal, que se vería siempre obligado a depender de los otros para vivir, sin embargo, el mismo Eren le había demostrado cuán equivocadas estaban sus palabras. Sí, al principio fue difícil, pero una vez que Eren aprendió a vivir plenamente con su discapacidad, las cosas se volvieron más fáciles que antes.

—Venga, vayan al colegio —dijo Carla llamando la atención de los amigos, observando como su hijo se ponía de pie—. Y Eren, por favor, invita un día a Farlan, me gustaría conocerlo —agregó, viendo el rubor más fuerte en las mejillas del castaño.

—Vámonos —dijo Eren con rapidez, dejando que Levi le tomara de la mano para arrastrarlo fuera de casa.

—Nos vemos, tía Carla, tío Grisha —se despidió Levi tratando de borrar la minúscula sonrisa en su rostro.

—Adiós Levi, adiós Eren —dijo el doctor sonriendo con burla.

—Eres un pesado, Levi —murmuró el castaño mientras salían de casa—. ¡Ahora mamá se la pasará molestando!

—Oh, vaya, no se me había ocurrido eso —contestó Levi con la voz rezumando sarcasmo.

—¿Me puedes recordar por qué sigo siendo amigo tuyo? —preguntó exasperado Eren mientras Levi le tomaba del brazo.

—Porque soy el único amigo que tienes en el colegio —le dijo Levi calmado.

—Tengo a Farlan —dijo Eren arrugando los labios.

—Farlan te ha estado evitando —respondió el azabache, sintiendo como se tensaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás ha estado un poco ocupado y…

—Porque —le interrumpió Levi duramente—, le hablé por Facebook y le pregunté al idiota si pasaría a buscarte conmigo para esperarlo, y ni siquiera fue capaz de contestarme, solo me dejó el visto —la voz de su amigo era fría—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, mocoso de mierda, es olvidarlo.

Eren soltó un suspiro, y Levi miró al frente, dejando salir un chasquido de irritación al notar que el castaño giraba la cabeza para mirarlo con un puchero infantil en su rostro. Sus enormes ojos verde-azulados, inexpresivos, de alguna manera parecían decirle de alguna forma que cediera ante él.

—¡Bien, carajo! —gruñó pateando una pequeña piedra—. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

El castaño le dio un abrazo, sonriendo, para luego besarle sonoramente la mejilla.

—¿Puedes hablar con él? —preguntó tímido.

—¿Quieres que hable o lo amenace?

—Uh… Lo que mejor te parezca —Eren no borró su sonrisa, diciendo lo último con un tono malicioso en la voz. Lentamente, Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que estoy siendo una mala influencia para ti, mocoso de mierda —dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Siempre has sido una mala influencia, Levi —contestó el ciego también sonriendo mientras ambos seguían caminando, uno al lado del otro, sosteniéndose entre ellos como siempre lo habían hecho.

* * *

El cuerpo de Farlan golpeó fuertemente la pared e hizo una mueca cuando su cabeza chocó contra el concreto, soltando un gemido bajo de dolor. Mierda.

Levi, a pesar de ser más bajito y delgado que él, lo levantó unos milímetros, entrecerrando los ojos en actitud amenazante, y frunció el ceño, sin alejarse ni un poco. Farlan soltó otro gemido bajo, tratando de no llamar la atención en ese momento. Era el horario de almuerzo, por lo que aquel rincón en donde el azabache lo había atrapado estaba vacío.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, idiota? —susurró Farlan con molestia.

—Mira, pendejo —murmuró Levi con la voz fría y dura—, si no fuera porque Eren me pidió hacer esto, no estaría aquí, ¿entendido? Esto lo hago por él y no por decisión propia.

—¿Qué? —Farlan tosió—. ¿Acaso él pidió que me golpearas?

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Levi, y el rubio ceniza lo miró con incredulidad—. Bueno, no lo pidió con palabras, pero la intención es lo que cuenta —Levi esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante—. Veamos, imbécil… ¿Te hiciste amigo de _mi_ mocoso para burlarte de él? Porque si fue así, no te importaría si te corto las piernas y los brazos, ¿cierto?

—¿ _Tu_ mocoso? —Farlan soltó una risotada burlona—. Por favor, no es tuyo…

—Oh, ¿te noto celoso? —Levi lo presionó con más fuerza, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—No seas idiota —escupió Farlan con rabia mal disimulada.

—Entonces si puedo referirme a él como _mío_ —gruñó Levi—. ¿Sabes quién fue el primer beso de Eren, cabeza de pollo? Por supuesto, fui yo. ¿Y quién tomó su virginidad? Claramente, también fui–

—¡No quiero oírlo! —chilló el rubio retorciéndose—. ¡No quiero oírlo! —repitió tragando saliva—. Ahora suéltame, maldito pitufo gruñón.

Levi soltó un chasquido de fastidio, dejando libre la camisa de Farlan y alejándose para esquivar el manotazo que le lanzó el rubio, enarcando una ceja con burla.

—Eren está dolido por tu culpa —soltó Levi apoyándose en la pared—, y quiere saber qué mierda te pasa. Si no deseas juntarte más con él, ve y díselo a la cara, pero no andes evitándolo o ignorándolo.

Farlan lo observó un momento, olvidando la rabia por lo ocurrido segundos antes, y dejó caer sus hombros con cansancio, recordando los ojos bonitos de Eren sobre él, recordando su voz suave contándole algunas cosas, explicándole las clases, sus amables manos recorriendo su rostro con ternura.

Se tensó al recordar los sueños raros que había estado teniendo con el chico los últimos días y su despertar con una erección dolorosa que tenía que atender en la ducha.

—No quiero decírselo —mintió con la voz temblando.

 _Quiero seguir siendo su amigo. Quiero que siga a mí lado. Pero lo que estoy sintiendo por él… lo que me está haciendo… No puedo hacerle eso a Eren._

Tragó saliva.

—Se lo vas a decir —los ojos de Levi se oscurecieron—, y si tengo que arrastrarte–

—Tú… —le interrumpió Farlan, vacilante—, ¿realmente fuiste su primer beso? —su voz se convirtió en un hilillo apenas audible—. ¿Realmente fuiste su primera vez?

Levi ladeó la cabeza, poniendo una expresión pensativa, para luego sonreír de forma guasona, llegando hasta el punto de mostrar todos sus dientes.

—¿Te molestaría si lo hubiera hecho? —dijo con mofa, su tono provocándolo claramente.

—Claro que no —contestó Farlan apretando sus manos en puños.

—¿En serio? —Levi se cruzó de brazos—. No te molestará que te diga que es delicioso, ¿cierto? —el rubio apretó su mandíbula—. Sus pezones son bastante sensibles y la expresión cuando lo penetro… —Farlan sentía el odio corriendo por sus venas, la rabia, la ira, la cólera—. Grabé un vídeo, sabes, ni siquiera lo notó, como es ciego…

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!

De pronto, Levi estaba en el suelo, con Farlan sobre él, tratando de darle un golpe con su mano hecha puño mientras el azabache luchaba por quitárselo de encima. Afortunadamente, el pelinegro había estado en varias peleas antes para poder hacerlo con facilidad, y en un santiamén logró empujar al rubio al suelo, ganándose sobre él y reteniendo sus manos contra el suelo, evitando así que lo siguiera golpeando. Farlan se retorció unos segundos más, esforzándose en no soltar todos los gritos y maldiciones que pujaban en su boca, porque sabía que sus gritos llamarían la atención y lo que menos deseaba era eso en ese momento.

—Escúchame, idiota —murmuró Levi—, tu clara y estúpida reacción de hace un momento me da a entender que Eren no te es tan indiferente como quieres hacerme creer —Farlan dejó de moverse, sus ojos llenándose por el pavor—. Así que vas a acompañarme a la fiesta que mi estúpida y loca prima va a hacer, y allá le declararás tu amor eterno y toda esa mierda cursi que no soporto —Levi se inclinó un poco más—. Si no vas a esa puta fiesta de mierda, entonces le diré a Eren que dijiste que solo querías ser su amigo para burlarte de él y haré que te odie como no había odiado a nadie en esta vida, ¿entendido, cabeza de pollo?

Farlan volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por el terror, para luego parpadear con extrañeza al reparar en las palabras del azabache.

—¿A ti… a ti no te da asco que…? —Farlan no terminó la frase.

—¿Asco? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué quieras a Eren? —Levi hizo una mueca—. Me da asco que se haya fijado en un imbécil como tú, pero no que sean dos hombres —soltó un resoplido, liberando sus manos para luego ponerse de pie—. ¿Quién soy yo para meterme en sus sentimientos llenos de homosexualidad? —el azabache arregló su camisa, girándose—. Ya estás advertido, Church. Y si te mandas un cagazo… —Levi lo miró por sobre el hombro—, te descuartizaré, ¿queda claro?

Farlan esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa, asintiendo con la cabeza, y el azabache se marchó mascullando maldiciones groseras sobre ser el maldito cupido de dos idiotas que no querían decirse las cosas a la cara.

El rubio se quedó ahí, en el suelo, tratando de recuperar la respiración luego de todos los movimientos agitados que hizo en el suelo, para luego enterrar su rostro entre sus rodillas, ocultando la expresión que tenía en su cara.

Una expresión de absoluta –y estúpida, diría Levi– felicidad en su rostro.

* * *

Por supuesto, esa felicidad no duró mucho.

Apenas llegó el fin de semana y el momento para ir a la casa de la prima de Levi se acercaba, el estómago pareció encogérsele por la ansiedad y el nerviosismo.

¿Qué le diría a Eren? ¿Qué le podía decir? Había pasado las últimas dos semanas evitándolo debido a aquel tormentoso cúmulo de sensaciones que se asentaba en todo su cuerpo –y por supuesto, en su entrepierna–, y que lo hacía sentir enfermo de los nervios.

Había llegado tres meses atrás a ese colegio donde conoció a Eren. Y en ese preciso instante estaba enloqueciendo por ello. Maldijo el momento en que lo sentaron al lado del castaño.

Cubrió su rostro, avergonzado de tales pensamientos. Eren no tenía la culpa de nada, excepto de ser tan tierno e inocente.

Mierda. Mierda.

Estaba actuando como una estúpida colegiala enamorada. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? De alguna extraña forma, el chico se había colado en sus pensamientos más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Más de lo que cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho antes.

Recordó las palabras de Levi, como lo había hecho enfurecer en un santiamén diciendo que fue el primero de Eren en todo. Se sintió no solo celoso, sino también traicionado de alguna rara manera, y herido hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Él quería ser el primero en la vida de Eren. El único.

Pero ese puesto, de alguna manera, ya lo tenía Levi. Ese estúpido gato amargado de Levi, a quien Eren le sonreía ampliamente, a quien le acariciaba el rostro como si no fuera un acto tan íntimo y privado entre dos amantes.

Imaginarse a Eren besando a Levi, debajo de él, lo hacía sentir total y absolutamente desgraciado.

Suspiró, girando en la cama, y miró la hora. Las siete de la tarde. La fiesta era a las ocho.

¿Y si le decía de sus sentimientos a Eren? ¿Y si le decía que se había alejado por aquellos sentimientos que a muchas personas les parecían asquerosos? Eren no le diría nada hiriente, a lo mucho, solo diría que no era correspondido. Pero, ¿y si le decía que era repugnante? Farlan no podría soportarlo.

Sin embargo… sin embargo, debía hacerlo porque Eren se lo merecía. Si le estaba haciendo daño con su lejanía, entonces lo mejor era decirle que no había querido estar cerca por temor a que aquel amor que estaba sintiendo se hiciera más fuerte y terminara dañándolo. Eren lo comprendería porque… porque era amable, dulce y cariñoso.

Bueno, no tan cariñoso considerando que mandó a Levi a que lo golpeara.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro, poniéndose de pie para buscar en el armario algo que ponerse esa noche. Luego, quiso soltar una risa idiota al darse cuenta de que daría lo mismo como fuera vestido, porque Eren era, bueno, ciego. Y después tuvo la tentación de golpearse por el pensamiento cruel que tuvo. Aunque, si era sincero, estaba seguro de que hasta el castaño se habría reído con aquello. Levi, probablemente, no.

De todas formas, buscó alguna prenda decente para ponerse, y luego de arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche, le avisó a sus papás que saldría y llegaría cerca de las doce. Su mamá hasta parecía aliviada de que tuviera algún panorama esa noche, ya estaba bastante preocupada sobre las pocas relaciones que tenía su pobre hijo en el colegio.

Lo que no esperaba, era que Levi estuviera esperándolo en la esquina de la cuadra de su casa, mirando la hora mientras se apoyaba en el farol, frunciendo su ceño con irritación.

—Más valía que te aparecieras —gruñó el azabache para luego girarse e irse caminando, con Farlan detrás tratando de ocultar la mueca de molestia en su rostro.

—¿Acaso si no me aparecía ibas a buscarme a mi casa? —dijo Farlan resoplando.

—Claro que sí, y te habría arrastrado hasta la casa de mi prima aunque hubieras estado en pijama —Levi hizo un mohín—, pero siendo sincero, eso daría lo mismo ya que Eren no puede verte —estuvo a punto de decirle que tuvo el mismo pensamiento hasta que el pelinegro lo miró por sobre su hombro e hizo una expresión de burla—. Estoy seguro de que si Eren pudiera ver, no le habrías gustado para nada.

Farlan se quedó en silencio, atónito, y su cuerpo se detuvo. Levi se dio cuenta de aquello cuando no lo sintió detrás, por lo que se giró tratando de ocultar –fallando miserablemente– su rostro lleno de hastío y molestia.

—¿Qué bicho te picó ahora, Church? —escupió—. ¿Acaso ya no quieres ir? Mierda, voy a matarte–

—¿Eren… me quiere? —farfulló Farlan, sus labios temblando por las palabras mientras una cálida sensación se asentó en su estómago.

Levi apretó sus labios en una línea fina, frotando su frente con una expresión de total fastidio.

—Mierda —Levi miró el cielo con exasperación—. Dios, ¿por qué me rodeas de idiotas?

—¡Oye, es una pregunta bastante seria!

—Rodeado de idiotas que no pueden comprender sus estúpidos sentimientos por el otro —terminó de decir Levi antes de mirar a Farlan con una expresión en blanco—. ¿Acaso tú crees, maldito cabeza de pollo, que yo permitiría que tú, _tú_ , tocaras a _mi_ Eren si no hubiera sido porque el maldito ciego que tengo como mejor amigo, no sintiera algo por ti?

Farlan lo observó sin decir nada por unos segundos, mordiendo su labio inferior, para luego, lentamente, esbozar una enorme sonrisa de alivio, sus ojos brillando por el cúmulo de sentimientos en su interior. Sentimientos de felicidad, más ansiedad y nerviosismo, de alegría por las palabras del azabache.

—Eres un buen cupido, hobbit —se burló Farlan, jocoso.

—Te cortaré las bolas —masculló Levi volteándose para seguir caminando, el rubio detrás casi bailando por la esperanza.

—Eren te odiaría —contestó Farlan.

—Oh, Eren me lo perdonaría —Levi, desinteresado, se encogió de hombros.

Bruscamente, entonces, el rubio lo tomó del brazo, girándolo para que lo mirara, y Levi notó su ceño fruncido, por lo que solo enarcó una ceja.

—Fue mentira, ¿cierto? —el azabache lo observó con inquisición, sin entender su pregunta—. Que tú… y Eren…

—Por supuesto que lo era —le interrumpió Levi con una mirada de incredulidad—. Es mi mejor amigo, imbécil. Bueno, sí, sus pezones son sensibles…

—No quiero saber cómo estás enterado de ello —murmuró Farlan.

—… pero —prosiguió Levi como si nada—, Eren es más virgen que monja en convento. Apenas le hablo de sexo y se sonroja como una colegiala tonta.

El alivio se instauró en todo el cuerpo de Farlan, e incluso tuvo el descaro de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Levi, atrayéndolo para revolverle el cabello mientras sonreía casi con placer.

—Hoy es un gran día, ¿no, enano? —dijo el rubio como si nada.

—Te doy cinco segundos para soltarme si no quieres que te ahorque —escupió Levi entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada de muerte.

Por supuesto, Farlan hizo caso inmediatamente.

Varios minutos después Levi se detuvo fuera de una casa de dos pisos, de donde salía música, y con un resoplido de fastidio abrió el portón, Farlan entrando detrás de él. La puerta de la casa se abrió, y una pelinegra pálida se asomó con el ceño tan fruncido como el de Levi.

—Enano —dijo la chica fríamente.

—Mocosa —contestó Levi impasible—, este es Farlan, el amigo estúpido de Eren —la chica le dirigió una mirada crítica al rubio—. ¿El mocoso llegó?

—No —Farlan sintió un escalofrío ya que Mikasa no alejaba sus helados ojos grises de él—, dijo que estaba en unos minutos —la pelinegra se hizo a un lado—. Pasen, Armin y Annie ya están aquí.

Levi soltó un chasquido, obedeciendo con Farlan detrás, Mikasa sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si tu creías que yo soy obsesivo con Eren —murmuró Levi con malicia—, es porque no has conocido a mi prima.

Farlan sentía que se adentró en la cueva del lobo.

Unos minutos después, Levi ya le había presentado estoicamente a los conocidos del lugar. Así, conoció a Annie, la novia de Mikasa, comprendiendo inmediatamente el por qué Levi no parecía encontrar extraño que Eren gustara de un chico. Levi también le presentó a Hanji, una histriónica muchacha que, al parecer, gozaba de burlarse del azabache, por lo que supo que se llevaría bien con ella; a su lado, había dos enormes rubios, y Levi se veía bastante gracioso en medio de ellos: el primero era Erwin, ojiazul y con una sonrisa suave, y el segundo se llamaba Mike, a quien al parecer le gustaba oler a las personas. A un lado se hallaba Connie, a quien solo saludó con un asentamiento de cabeza, tenso, recordando la conversación que escuchó en el baño. Se preguntó por un momento qué estaba haciendo el chico allí, pero entonces Mikasa le presentó a Sasha, una amiga suya, que estaba saliendo con el muchacho calvo.

—Él es Armin —dijo Levi llamando la atención de un rubio, que se volteó con una sonrisa amable—, y la de al lado, es su hermana gemela, Historia —Levi hizo una pausa para luego bajar la voz—. Ella es ciega, así es como Eren conoció a Armin —luego, levantó su tono—. Ambos se parecen bastante, así que no te sientas mal si confundes a Armin con Historia.

—Tan encantador como siempre, Levi —dijo el rubio sarcástico, tendiéndole la mano a Farlan. Tímidamente, su gemela sonrió.

—Ho-hola —tartamudeó levantando sus manos, ansiosa.

Farlan supo que era lo que quería hacer, y amablemente se inclinó, dejando que las manos de la chica le acariciaran el rostro para luego darle un beso suave en la mejilla.

Al alejarse, supo que se había ganado la aprobación de Armin.

—No toques a mi Historia —dijo una fuerte voz detrás de él y Levi lo hizo a un lado, dejando que una alta morena pasara para abrazar a la rubia, ahogándola en el abrazo—. ¿Te contaminó sus gérmenes, mi linda Historia?

Armin rodó los ojos, soltando un resoplido.

—N-no, Ymir… —balbuceó Historia, sus mejillas ruborizándose.

—Su novia —explicó Armin fastidiado, Ymir sacándole la lengua a Farlan mientras seguía abrazando –asfixiando– a la pobre rubia—. Tú eres Farlan, ¿cierto? El chico que tiene loco a Eren.

Farlan se atragantó con su saliva mientras Levi sonreía burlonamente.

—Todavía lo está aceptando —dijo con mofa el azabache.

—Oh —Armin asintió, sonriendo—. Bueno, más te vale aceptarlo pronto, ya sabes, Eren está entrando por la puerta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Farlan se giró porque, efectivamente, el castaño estaba siendo abrazado posesivamente en ese momento por Mikasa—. Voy al baño, permiso.

—No se te ocurra–

No alcanzó a oír lo que dijo Levi, porque en ese momento se libró de sus garras y se adentró en el pasillo de la casa, buscando a tientas el baño hasta dar con él y encerrarse en el cuarto, prácticamente hiperventilando.

Se apoyó en la puerta del baño, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, y soltó el aire, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Mierda, acababa de correr como un niño pequeño huyendo de algo que le horrorizaba.

Vio sus mejillas coloradas, y supo que eso sería más complicado de lo que pensaba.

¿Y si huía?

Espantó el pensamiento antes de que comenzara a concretarse. No. Definitivamente no. ¿Cómo lo haría, en primer lugar? Esa casa estaba llena de amigos de Eren que, seguramente, lo iban a descuartizar apenas dijera que se marchaba. Y, en segundo lugar, Levi no dejaría que se fuera. Y por no decir que le rompería el corazón por completo a Eren si se iba sin dirigirle palabra alguna.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de enfrentar sus emociones como un adulto maduro: ocultándolas y viviendo con ellas por el resto de su triste vida.

A punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada ácida y sarcástica. Bien, ahora estaba dando paso a la histeria.

Mojó su rostro con el agua, ya más tranquilo, y lo limpió con la toalla, mirando su reflejo.

 _Bien, Farlan, tienes dos opciones. O le dices a Eren que lo quieres más que un amigo, o le dices que no quieres verlo más, lo que sería bastante gracioso porque… Mierda, realmente eres un idiota._

Abrió la puerta con la mano temblando, y pudo escuchar las risas viniendo del comedor.

—Mike, deja de olisquear a Eren —pudo escuchar la escandalosa voz de Hanji—, mira que Levi pone esa expresión de celoso y Mikasa parece a punto de tirarte el vaso.

—No me molesta —contestó entre risas Eren—, yo también me guio por el olf–

—Sí, pero Eren, disculpa que lo diga, pero Mike puede ver —dijo Erwin.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—¿Debería golpearlo, mocoso? —preguntó Levi desinteresado.

—No sé, ¿Erwin se sigue sintiendo tan enorme como la última vez? —respondió el castaño como si nada.

Otra pausa, y entonces…

Hanji rompió a reír y Farlan podía sentir sus mejillas calientes.

—¿Sabes lo mal que acaba de sonar eso, mocoso de mierda? —dijo Levi irritado.

—Mira la expresión de celos de Armin —señaló Hanji entre carcajadas.

—¿Por qué…? Oh —casi podía ver la sonrisa de disculpa del castaño—. No me refería a eso, sucios.

—Eren es tan lindo e inocente —murmuró Mikasa.

—Mierda, ya comenzó la loca —se burló Levi.

—Te mataré, enano.

Con timidez, volvió al comedor, pensando pasar desapercibido, pero todas las conversaciones callaron apenas entró.

 _Gracias, karma_ , pensó atormentado al notar la furiosa mirada de Levi sobre él. A su lado, Mikasa lucía igual de amenazante que su primo.

—Chicos, ¿por qué se quedaron callados? —preguntó Historia al lado de Ymir, que, para horror de Farlan, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Están planeando hacer una estúpida broma aprovechándose de nosotros, como siempre? —dijo Eren exasperado.

Annie se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Esa broma incluye al amor de tu vida? —preguntó irónicamente.

Eren escupió la bebida que estaba tomando. Afortunadamente, no había nadie frente a él.

—Mierda, no cubrí a nadie con mis babas, ¿cierto? —dijo el castaño limpiando su boca—. Díganme que Levi no estaba delante de mí, por favor.

—Estaba Farlan, no sé si eso te hace sentir mejor —dijo Armin tranquilo.

El castaño palideció sorpresivamente y su expresión cambió por completo a una de perrito apaleado, bajando la vista como si hubiera sido regañado.

El corazón de Farlan dio un vuelco.

—Fue una broma, Eren —se apresuró a decir el rubio antes de que Mikasa lo matara por hacer que su amigo reaccionara de esa forma.

—¡Te odio, Armin! —chilló Eren antes de extender una mano y tratar de golpearlo, fallando miserablemente.

—Eso es mentira, no puedes odiar a este angelito —replicó Armin—, pero Farlan si te está mirando, en este preciso momento, y tiene una expresión de colegiala enamor–

El rubio no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento Erwin le tapó la boca, negando con la cabeza.

—Los más pequeños siempre son los más malvados, sino, mira a Levi —comentó Erwin con cariño.

—¿Qué dijiste, cejotas? —escupió el azabache, y con eso, el ambiente pareció relajarse por completo.

Farlan dejó de morder su ya maltratado labio inferior para acercarse a Eren, con el objetivo de entablar alguna conversación amistosa, o eso planeaba hasta que el chico levantó la vista, sus bonitos ojos vacíos posándose en su rostro, y antes de poder hacer algo, recibió un pisotón en el pie de parte del castaño.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Farlan.

—Ah, bueno, si eras tú —dijo Eren antes de sonreír.

—¿Y si hubiera sido otra persona? —dijo el rubio entre dientes debido al dolor.

—Bueno, siempre puedo decir que es culpa de mi ceguera —contestó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, bajó la voz—. Pensé que no vendrías.

Farlan notó, entonces, que el resto de las personas se habían alejado para darles su espacio, y silenciosamente les dio un agradecimiento por ello.

—Sí, digamos que… mi conciencia finalmente me dijo que debía venir —dijo con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo.

—Uh —Eren asintió, ignorando el tono de su voz.

—Eren, con respecto a las últimas semanas…

—Vale, lo entiendo —Eren se echó atrás tratando de mantener la sonrisa aunque ésta comenzó a vacilar—, sé que es difícil ser mi amigo y quizás no querías serlo, entonces…

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir para luego, bruscamente, tomarle las manos—. Esto… no sé cómo decirlo…

Su voz se fue desvaneciendo de a poco, y tragó saliva, viendo el rostro intranquilo y claramente nervioso del castaño.

 _¿Le digo la verdad? ¿Le miento? ¿Qué hago?_

—¿Farlan? —susurró Eren ansioso, su rostro ruborizándose cuando el rubio le dio un suave apretón de manos.

—Vamos a bailar —murmuró Farlan perdiéndose en el color de sus ojos que, sin mostrar expresión alguna, parecían decir un montón de cosas.

Eren puso una mueca de confusión y Farlan lo aprovechó para pasar su brazo por la cintura del castaño, notando su sorpresa, y aprovechando que Mikasa había puesto una música suave, comenzó a mecerlo tratando de ignorar todas las miradas puestas sobre él.

Afortunadamente, Ymir fue colaborativa, y atrajo a Historia contra su cuerpo, también aprovechando la música para bailar con su pareja.

Notó los ojos de Levi sobre él, y cuando sus miradas chocaron, vio aprobación allí.

Luego volvió su vista a Eren.

—¿Ocurre algo, Farlan? —masculló Eren sin perder el color en sus mejillas.

 _Es ahora o nunca_.

Suavemente, le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, apegándolo más a su cuerpo, los brazos del castaño moviéndose para rodear su cuello.

—Eren —dijo en voz baja—, tú…

Su voz volvió a desvanecerse.

Se estaba perdiendo en los bonitos ojos de Eren.

—¿Farlan? —repitió el castaño, y Farlan supo que siempre le iba a contestar cuando lo llamara de esa forma, con total ternura y necesidad.

Y supo, también, cuál era la forma correcta de hacerle saber lo que sentía.

Echando al tacho de basura sus nervios, su ansiedad, bajó su rostro y sus labios atraparon los labios de Eren en un suave, dulce beso lento que fue correspondido casi con timidez y sorpresa.

Fue torpe al principio, por supuesto. Torpe, lleno de vergüenza y pusilanimidad, pero de alguna forma también fue perfecto. Con ambos chicos besándose con todas las ganas del mundo, sin saber hacerlo realmente, pero contentos con que el primer beso de ambos haya sido con la persona que, en ese momento, querían como a nadie en el mundo.

Los labios de Farlan acariciaron los del castaño nuevamente, escuchando su suave jadeo, viendo sus mejillas llenas de rubor, sus ojos entrecerrados, y supo que podía quedarse allí toda la noche, viendo esa expresión en el rostro de Eren, y eso sería suficiente para hacerlo feliz una eternidad.

Se alejó unos milímetros, cuando el aire se hizo necesario, y vio la amplia sonrisa del ciego, iluminando toda la habitación solo con ello.

—Te quiero… —susurró Eren, y Farlan lo volvió a besar.

No quitó sus ojos de los entrecerrados párpados de Eren, y no los quitó por el resto de noche que quedaba.

* * *

—Eren, quita esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro, de verdad, me llega a dar jaqueca de solo verla.

—Es porque eres un amargado, Levi.

—No soy amargado, mocoso de mierda, solo soy realista.

—Un lindo pero amargado gato estreñido.

—Irradias tanto amor que podrías vomitar un arcoíris —Levi hizo una pausa—. Levanta la cabeza, estás volviendo a sangrar —esbozó una mueca de irritación—. Mataré a Braun por el golpe con la pelota.

—Fue un accidente, Levi.

—Accidente mis pelotas, lo hizo a propósito.

Eren soltó un chasquido, dejando que el azabache le pusiera otro papel higiénico en la nariz para cortar el sangrado. Durante el almuerzo, ambos fueron al patio para conversar entre ellos y comer algo, pero no contaban con que algunos chicos se pusieran a jugar un partido de baby fútbol y Eren terminó yendo al baño para atender un pelotazo en el rostro. Si no hubiera sido porque el castaño arrastró a su amigo, Levi se habría lanzado sobre Reiner para sacarle la mierda.

—¿Y qué pasó con el idiota cabeza de pollo que no vino en la mañana? —preguntó el azabache haciendo una mueca de asco al notar la camisa blanca de Eren manchada con sangre.

—Debía hacer unos trámites con su mamá —contestó Eren—, pero dijo que vendría en la tarde —luego, sonrió—. Mencionó que quería conversar algo importante conmigo. ¿Crees que me pedirá–?

—No —le interrumpió Levi—, antes de que ustedes sean siquiera novios, debe pedirme permiso a mí, ¿entendido?

—Eres peor que Mikasa —se quejó el castaño.

—¿Qué dijiste, escoria?

—Que eres mejor que Mikasa.

Levi resopló, negando con la cabeza, y bajó la vista chocando con el rostro levantado de Eren. Se había sentado en el inodoro para que Levi pudiera atenderlo, y el papel higiénico se acabó segundos antes.

Eren estaba más alegre desde el sábado en la noche. Casi pareciera que se hallaba flotando sobre una nube de algodón de azúcar, y eso, de alguna manera, alegraba enormemente a Levi, porque su amigo se merecía la felicidad más que a nadie en la vida.

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de ahogar la sensación desagradable en su estómago con la que despertó esa mañana.

—Iré a secretaría para buscar más papel —dijo suspirando—, espera aquí, ¿está bien?

—Sí, mamá oso.

—Mocoso de mierda…

Levi se marchó cerrando la puerta del cubículo sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo, y Eren simplemente siguió con el rostro levantado hacia el techo, subiendo sus piernas sobre la tapa del inodoro mientras suspiraba por el relajo y la felicidad.

Todavía podía recordar los labios suaves de Farlan sobre su boca esa noche, como se habían mecido uno al lado del otro, sosteniéndose en silencio, dejando que fueran sus cuerpos los que actuaran en ese momento. Como Farlan no se alejó de él en ningún momento, y pareció dejarlo ir a regañadientes cuando su papá pasó a buscarlo, despidiéndose con otro beso dulce que lo llevaba hasta las nubes.

Levi lo llamó a la mañana siguiente y le dijo que ambos habían dado tanto asco esa noche que Mikasa casi se puso a llorar de la emoción.

Eren estaba un poco avergonzado por ello, y no le alivió el hecho de que Armin también lo llamó para decirle que le debía contar su primera vez con Farlan.

Armin era como Lucifer más pequeño, eso estaba claro ya para todos.

Quitó el papel higiénico de su nariz, notando que ya no sangraba más, y estuvo a punto de bajar del inodoro para salir y buscar a Levi, pero entonces la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente y pudo escuchar un revuelo.

—Mierda, pendejo, suéltame.

Se quedó quieto al percatarse de que era Farlan quien estaba hablando.

Frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Vaya, parece que el mariquita no es tan valiente como creíamos.

Hizo un mohín cuando se dio cuenta de que Jean fue la persona que le respondió.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, idiota? —escupió Farlan.

Por algún motivo, Eren siguió sin reaccionar, solo tratando de no respirar con mucha fuerza para saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

—Oh, entonces, ¿no es cierto que te besuqueaste con el bastardo suicida ciego?

Farlan no contestó.

Eren apretó sus labios, repentinamente ansioso.

—¿Connie nos mintió? Dijo que vio como lo besabas en la fiesta de Mikasa —el timbre para entrar a clases sonó—. ¿Acaso te gustan los hombres, Church? Qué asco, pedazo de mierda —Farlan siguió sin decir nada—. ¿Te estás acostando con Eren? ¿Es cierto que también se acuesta con Levi? ¿Le dan los dos a esa pequeña zorra?

Tensó su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué Jean y su grupo pensaban que tenía una relación más allá de la amistad con el pelinegro. ¿Tan raro era creer que ellos dos solo eran buenos amigos?

 _Defiéndeme_ , pensó tragando saliva, _por favor, Farlan, diles algo…_

—No me estoy acostando con Eren —gruñó Farlan—, eso es asqueroso.

El castaño cubrió su boca para no soltar un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Y lo besaste?

Pudo sentir sus mejillas húmedas por algún motivo.

—Sí —masculló Farlan—, pero era todo un juego.

Eren se apresuró en limpiar sus mejillas, juntando sus labios con fuerza para no delatarse.

—¿Un juego? —el tono de Jean sonaba incrédulo.

—Ya sabes —Farlan soltó un resoplido—, pensé que sería divertido ilusionarlo para luego romperle el corazón.

 _No. No, por favor, Farlan._

—¿Cómo me va a gustar alguien como Eren? —siguió diciendo el rubio—. Aparte de marica es ciego, me daría asco estar con él.

Eren sentía que podía vomitar su almuerzo.

Apretó sus dientes, las palabras quemando en la punta de su lengua.

Casi podía escuchar el sonido que hacía su corazón al romperse en miles de pedacitos.

—Suena como una buena broma —concedió Jean burlón—. ¿Acaso pretendías también acostarte con él?

Quería salir y gritarle a Farlan que era un maldito mentiroso, un cretino, un hijo de puta sin sentimientos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Solo podía quedarse quieto, escuchando las palabras que lo estaban haciendo caer por un agujero de interminable dolor.

—Si se abría de piernas —soltó Farlan—, pensaba grabarlo.

Eren desconectó su cerebro y ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas, negándose a seguir escuchando lo que fuera a decir Jean o Farlan.

Pudo oír, vagamente, como Jean felicitaba a Farlan por la broma para luego marcharse. Hubo un pequeño silencio, se oyó la maldición del rubio, y también salió del baño, con toda probabilidad yendo a clases. Clase que compartía con él.

Tambaleante, se puso de pie recogiendo a tientas su mochila, saliendo a tropezones de la cabina del baño y tratando de orientarse, saliendo del cuarto casi a golpes. Podía sentir el pasillo vacío, y no sabía para dónde caminar. Estaba total y absolutamente desorientado.

Dio unos pasos vacilantes, su mano derecha buscando la pared para poder guiarse por ella, y cuando la sintió, siguió caminando apoyándose en ella, respirando a bocanadas de aire.

Sus pies se enredaron, tropezó, y chocó contra un cálido pecho.

—¿Mocoso?

Sus manos se aferraron inmediatamente a Levi, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, parpadeando con desespero.

—V-vámonos… —jadeó con la voz débil, entrecortada—, L-Levi… —las manos del azabache apretaron sus brazos, confundido—, sácame de… de aquí, por favor…

—Sí —murmuró Levi—, enseguida. Vamos a secretaría, yo me las arreglaré.

De ahí en adelante, Eren sintió como si estuviera en un sueño. No, más bien, en una horrible pesadilla.

Apenas oyó a Levi decir que su amigo sufrió un accidente y lo llevaría a casa, la secretaria comprendiendo enseguida al ver la camisa del castaño manchada con sangre. Los dejó marchar, y Levi se apresuró en tomarle del brazo para hacerlo caminar, casi a la fuerza, y llevarlo a casa.

Su amigo no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo se dedicó a tomarlo del brazo y murmurarle que estaban por llegar, que no se preocupara, que él lo iba a guiar.

—Estamos fuera, Eren —susurró Levi a su lado, y Eren rebuscó en su bolsillo, encontrando la llave del portón.

—Toma —masculló el castaño con la mano temblando. Al notarlo, el azabache confirmó por completo que algo iba mal, muy mal, para Eren. Nunca lo había visto así antes, tan entumecido e ido.

Levi abrió el portón, notando que la mamá del chico no estaba. De seguro fue a la feria para comprar algunas cosas. Siguió arrastrando a Eren adentro.

Apenas Eren sintió que estaban en el interior de su casa, tomó la mano de Levi y a tropezones lo llevó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Mocoso, ¿qué ocurre? —murmuró Levi girándose para ser empujado por el chico a la cama en un abrazo demandante, Eren volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su amigo y sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Fui un… un tonto… —gimió el castaño—, él… él no me quiere…

—¿Cómo? —Levi le acarició el cabello suavemente, sintiéndose de piedra al oír aquello—. Eren, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

El chico se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Levi, sollozando.

—Fue… fue una bro-broma —lloró saboreando las dulces lágrimas—, Farlan, él… Fue un juego. Un juego —se quebró totalmente, comenzando a llorar ahora con gemidos y jadeos—. No me quiere. Fui una broma. No me quiere.

Levi no dijo nada, solo acariciando la cabeza de su mejor amigo, dándole un beso suave en la frente, sus brazos apretándolo, dejando que Eren se desahogara en su pecho, sin importarle si su camisa quedaba empapada en lágrimas, comprendiendo sin necesidad de palabras lo que acababa de pasar con Eren y Farlan.

Prometió, silenciosamente, hacerle tanto daño a Farlan por lo que le hizo a su mejor amigo que el rubio se arrepentiría de su actuar.

Estrechó a Eren, sintiendo sus hombros sacudirse por el llanto, y le besó la coronilla sin alejarse ni un poco.

Por un breve momento, Levi lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Eren pensó que las partes rotas en su cuerpo volverían a unirse otra vez y todo iba a estar bien.

Pero eso no fue así, y lo único que podía hacer era seguir llorando en el hombro de Levi, tratando de sacar todo el dolor que había en su interior.

Ese triste, cruel dolor que rompió su corazón en pedazos.

* * *

 _El segundo capítulo de tres :') Ay, no saben cómo me divertí escribiendo esto (? xD Fue tan lindo escribir el momento en que se besaron, la inspiración me golpeó y salió algo lleno de fluff, la wea bonita xD_

 _¡Gracias a las bonitas personas que dejaron review! Me sorprendió que aceptaran la pareja siendo que es tan crack, ay, me duele el corazón por ello :v Con respecto al lemon, todavía no sé si poner algo, no sé qué opinan ustedes, lo dejaré a decisión del lector c:_

 _ **Darling** : JAJAJAJA, hace tanto quería escribir un Faren, ya era momento asdfghjklñ Tengo planeado otro Faren para más adelante, ya veremos qué sale con ello *u*_

 _ **Girl Anywhere** : ¡acá está la segunda parte! Ya era momento de traerla *corazón gay* No te preocupes, traeré otro Faren en unos meses, ¡lo prometo! Aw, me encantan ellos dos :3_

 _ **dayechelon** : mi amor, me encanta ser una perra contigo, JAJAJA, sabes que te amo xD igual te puse celos y un Levi posesivo con Eren, aw, que el enano ama a su mejor amigo *suspira* Y TOMA TU PINCHE ANGEREN, TÚ ERES COMO LA REINA DE LOS SHIPS CRACK, LAS COSAS QUE ME HACES ESCRIBIR xDDD Traeré algún día tu pinche omegaverse Faren que me pediste, ese si tendrá un triángulo amoroso todo bello y lleno de dolor, IMAGINA SUS BEBÉS, AY, ME MUERO XDDD_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : ya te traje el siguiente bebé, espero haberte alegrado el día igual *corazones llenos de brillitos* Y wey, me querías pedir un favor, pídelo no más, yo estoy para cumplir tus más locos deseos(? ahrre xD_

 _ **Ola-chan** : tú mismo lo dijiste, aguante el Faren :v Sí, para la convocatoria, fue mi oportunidad para animarme a escribirlo :3_

 _ **Nacha2005** : JAJAJA, haré que ames el Faren aunque tenga que obligarte a ello :D Okno xD _

_**Miri-Anath97** : JAJAJAJAJA, chócala hermana, a mí igual me hace dudar :'v Deberían haber más fics Faren, el mundo sería más hermoso con ellos *u* Yo igual te quiero más con cada review *corazón*_

 _ **.Akatsuki** : estoy para hacer realidad las fantasías de todas las personas xD :v yo me los imagino y me sale el lado fangirl :3 Sí, tendrá un capítulo más que será el final :3_

 _Y eso sería todo :D No sé cuándo voy a actualizar, mi pobre muñeca izquierda (soy zurda) se está resintiendo un poco con tantas cosas escritas y ya veo que la pierdo por seguir así :v Pero espero tenerlo pronto, lo prometo :3_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _~Cotota_


	3. III

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _Inspirado en el corto/película_ _ **Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho**_ _, dirigido por Daniel Ribeiro._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: AU, OoC, yaoi, lenguaje vulgar, FAREN._

 _Este fic participa de la convocatoria de material de ship crack de la página_ _ **Attack on Homosexuality**_ _:3_

 _Gracias a_ _ **Ninko Mitorinbo** por la idea dada para el principio. Me encantó *corazón*_

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Dayechelon.**_ _Acá está tu ansiado final (?) Algún día te traeré un AngEren, ya veremos :v_

 _¡Y unas enormes gracias a mi prima que me dibujó la portada en papel y la pintó con amor!_

* * *

 _El cielo está hecho de mí, las estrellas están hechas de ti._

 _El amor está en el aire, no hay nada qué podamos hacer..._

 _…_

 _Ve más lento… Te estás moviendo demasiado rápido._

 _Desgraciadamente, caíste sobre algunos vidrios rotos._

 _Te cavaste a ti mismo un hoyo, lo escalaste desde el fondo._

 _Aprender de las caídas es el objetivo de volar._

 _Vamos rápido a ningún lugar, los niños nos alcanzarán,_

 _No sabemos cómo actuar._

 _Estamos teniendo mucha diversión, y esto solo ha comenzado,_

 _Así que no te rindas…_

~ _Hazel Eyes,_ NeverShoutNever~

* * *

No era la primera vez que Eren deseaba ver para poder golpear a alguien. Pero si era la primera vez que lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que estaba dispuesto a vender su alma para lograrlo.

Pudo sentir unas suaves manos bajo sus ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas, y escuchó el murmullo de Levi, por lo que se acurrucó más a su lado, como si de alguna forma el azabache pudiera ser la única persona capaz de sostenerlo, de aliviar ese dolor en su cuerpo.

Luego, las manos de su amigo se deslizaron hasta llegar a su cabello, acariciándoselo suavemente, permitiendo que él lo estrechara más en sus brazos, a pesar de que era imposible que lo pudiera seguir apretando. No cuando los dos estaban ahora debajo de las sábanas de su cama, abrazados el uno al otro mientras se suponía que estaban durmiendo.

Levi había dicho que se quedaría con él esa noche para hacerle compañía, y Eren no pudo decirle que no. No cuando lo necesitaba desesperadamente en ese momento. Así que el azabache le había dicho a la mamá de Eren vagamente lo que pasó, la mujer accediendo a que se quedara haciéndole compañía a su hijo pero regañándolo también para que llamara a su madre.

El azabache, por supuesto, resopló asintiendo, yendo donde Eren mientras marcaba el número de su mamá, y el castaño escuchó acostado en su cama la discusión de Levi con su madre. Por supuesto, solo oía las frías palabras de su amigo, pero por sus respuestas podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras sentía a Levi acariciando ahora su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo, Eren no pudo evitar recordar cómo había iniciado esa extraña amistad con el más bajito.

Como, mientras almorzaba a solas en una mesa en el comedor, escuchando las burlas de Jean, la voz helada y brutal de Levi lo había callado de golpe. Como Levi le dijo a Jean que era un idiota por reírse de alguien como Eren, y luego fue a sentarse al lado de él, sin decir absolutamente nada al principio. Y había sido incómodo, raro tenerlo allí, a su lado.

En especial cuando volvieron a clases, y Levi le preguntó sobre un ejercicio de matemáticas, Eren contestándole con suavidad. De allí en adelante, las cosas cambiaron por completo, Levi siempre estoico, convirtiéndose al principio en una constante compañía, hasta que un día llegó a clases con un moretón en su mejilla, y Eren no pudo evitar preguntar qué había pasado luego de oír a Jean reírse de su compañero.

Y Levi no le iba a decir nada, porque esos problemas eran solo suyos, de nadie más, y Eren, balbuceante, le dijo que si quería contarle lo que había ocurrido, podía hacerlo. Podía confiar en él.

Ese había sido el primer paso para que su amistad se fortaleciera por completo.

—Te estoy dejando… lleno de mocos… —murmuró Eren contra la camisa que le prestó a Levi para que utilizara como pijama.

—No importa, mocoso de mierda —contestó Levi girándose un poco, quedando boca arriba.

Eren, silenciosamente, se movió dejando su cabeza sobre el pecho del azabache, oyendo sus latidos.

—No quiero ir mañana al colegio —dijo el castaño de pronto.

Levi suspiró, acariciando la nuca de su amigo.

—Eren–

—No quiero ir —volvió a decir presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Levi, su voz saliendo ahogada.

—Estás siendo inmaduro.

Levi no había querido sonar tan duro, pero no pudo evitarlo. Y sabía que quizás sonó un poco cruel, en especial al ver como Eren, en la oscuridad de la noche, se enderezaba, los vacíos ojos sin mostrar algo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Eren se giró y le dio la espalda.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ellos.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó Levi de pronto, girándose para ver como Eren le daba la espalda.

—Púdrete, Ackerman —contestó el castaño.

Levi suspiró.

—Mierda, mocoso —se quejó Levi—, sé que no quieres ver al idiota de Farlan, pero tendrás que hacerlo.

Otro silencio y el azabache frotó el puente de su nariz.

—Esa fue una pésima broma —dijo Eren lentamente.

Cuidadosamente, Levi se giró también, deslizando sus manos por la cintura del castaño, pegando su espalda a su pecho, y suspirando contra su cuello.

—La peor broma que he hecho —concedió Levi—, pero te saqué una sonrisa.

—Mentiroso —gruñó Eren, sin embargo, el azabache podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz. Acurrucó más al castaño contra su cuerpo y escuchó como soltaba aire—. ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de ti, Levi? Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Es porque eres un idiota —contestó Levi—. Habríamos sido un desastre como pareja, mocoso de mierda —agregó con cariño.

—Sí, por supuesto —Eren cerró sus ojos—, pero aun así… Eres el único que me conoce bien.

—Y tú, por supuesto, el único que sabe todo de mí.

En el silencio, solo se escucharon las respiraciones de ambos chicos, la cálida oscuridad parecía ser suficiente para que los dos se tranquilizaran.

—Me quedaré mañana contigo —dijo Levi de pronto.

—No es necesario… —comenzó a decir el muchacho con somnolencia.

—De seguro si te dejo a solas, terminarás matándote —agregó el azabache.

Eren resopló.

—Quiero matar a Farlan —masculló.

Levi le acarició el cabello, revolviéndoselo con suavidad.

—Eso lo veremos más adelante. Ahora, duerme. Ya es tarde.

El muchacho ciego solo soltó un bufido, acurrucándose contra el caliente, cálido cuerpo de su mejor amigo, y dejó que la bruma del sueño se lo llevara por completo.

* * *

Farlan tenía la rara impresión de que alguien lo estaba matando con la mirada.

Tragó saliva, esforzándose en oír lo que el profesor de ciencias estaba diciendo, pero cuando desvió la vista levemente, observando la nuca de Eren, se encontró con la furiosa, iracunda mirada de Levi, y tomó una respiración profunda, sintiendo una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

Sensación que había sentido los últimos días, luego de haberle mentido a Jean. Luego de no haber visto a Eren ir al colegio. Luego de notar como el chico lo evitaba y Levi parecía querer sacarle la cabeza de un tirón.

Quería hablar desesperadamente con Eren. Quería ir y hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido esa noche en la casa de Mikasa. Quería ir y pedirle que… que fueran _algo más_ que amigos. Quería volver a besarlo.

Lejos de todas esas miradas horribles. Solo los dos, sin nadie más, ni siquiera Levi.

El timbre anunció el fin de la clase y el término diario de la preparatoria, por lo que todos comenzaron a hablar, ordenando sus cosas.

Eren también se puso de pie, junto con Levi, y sin siquiera esperarlo, salieron de la sala de clases en silencio, el azabache tomándole la mano.

Los celos ardieron en el estómago de Farlan. Bien, suficiente. Necesitaba hablar con el castaño.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas para luego salir del lugar, notando la cabellera castaña saliendo por las puertas del colegio con Levi a su lado, y se apuró en alcanzarlo, sin entender un poco porque el chico lo estaba evitando.

¿Acaso era por qué se arrepintió de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Mikasa? ¿Por qué no quería… no quería acaso…?

Y aunque Eren no quisiera, ¿no le debía acaso una explicación luego de haber correspondido los besos y ahora ignorarlo?

Salió del edificio, viendo como Eren y Levi se alejaban, y caminó más rápido.

Cuando los chicos iban a cruzar la calle, atrapó el brazo de Eren.

—¿Qué–?

—Eren, ¿por qué me estás evitando?

Notó enseguida como el castaño se tensaba al reconocer su voz. Levi lo miró por sobre su hombro, fulminándolo con los ojos, y tiró del castaño.

—Vete a la mierda, cabeza de pollo —gruñó el azabache.

Eren no dijo nada.

—Quiero hablar con Eren —contestó duramente Farlan, sin sentirse un poco intimidado por las frías palabras de Levi.

—Y yo quisiera ser más alto, imbécil, pero no todo es posible en esta vida —replicó Levi.

Apretó un poco más el brazo de Eren, que todavía no se volteaba a verlo.

—Por favor, Eren —rogó con la voz como un hilillo.

Levi abrió la boca, pero entonces–

—Está bien —murmuró el castaño girándose—. Levi, ¿podrías…?

El azabache resopló, sin embargo, soltó a Eren.

—Iré a comprar algo al negocio en la esquina del otro lado —dijo lentamente—. Cuando vuelva, nos vamos, mocoso de mierda.

—Sí.

Farlan casi suspiró del alivio, sin embargo, no duró mucho al ver como Levi volvía a matarlo con la mirada para luego girarse, yéndose sin añadir mucho más.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos muchachos, oyendo las conversaciones, gritos y risas de los estudiantes que se marchaban.

—Eren–

—Farlan, ¿qué quieres?

Se estremeció al notar la helada voz del castaño. Eren nunca le había hablado de esa forma, tan fríamente, el desprecio latente en todo su tono. Su rostro estaba apretado, tenso, y su expresión no revelaba nada más que indiferencia mostrada con esfuerzo.

—Conversar —balbuceó Farlan—, sobre… sobre lo que ocurrió en la casa de Mikasa.

Estuvo a punto de romper a reír histéricamente por el uso de sus palabras, sin embargo, se contuvo al notar el ceño fruncido de Eren.

Luego, el muchacho solo suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Está bien —Farlan no dijo nada, expectante—. Farlan, no es necesario que sigas aparentando, ¿entendido? —el rubio lo observó, atónito—. No estoy para tus juegos.

—¿Qué? —su voz salió, confundida—. ¿Un juego…? Eren, no entiendo. Tú nunca fuiste un juego —notó como apretaba sus labios, como sus manos temblaban—. Cuando te besé…

—Si querías hacerme daño, no debiste hacerlo así —espetó Eren interrumpiéndolo—. Jugar con los sentimientos… Eso es cruel, Farlan.

Farlan lució más confundido que antes, sin entender un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por qué Eren decía eso, por qué parecía como si–

—No estaba jugando con tus sentimientos —susurró Farlan—. Eren, realmente me gustas. Me gustas, y te quiero.

Para Eren fue como si lo bofeteara.

Se soltó del agarre de Farlan repentinamente, retrocediendo unos pasos, sintiendo como su estómago se encogía, como algo parecía doler en su pecho ante las palabras del rubio. Porque si hubiera dicho eso si realmente lo sintiera… para Eren habría sido lo mejor del mundo. Pero ahora que sabía que todo era nada más que un cruel juego…

—No seas mentiroso —dijo, su voz tiritando, su garganta apretada, doliendo, raspando—. No seas un maldito mentiroso, Farlan —sollozó.

El rubio trató de volver a agarrarlo de la muñeca, pero Eren siguió alejándose, sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas.

No, mierda.

Limpió sus ojos con rapidez, no queriendo lucir débil, no queriendo llorar frente a Farlan.

—Eren, no estoy mintiendo —dijo Farlan, su corazón rompiéndose al ver a Eren retrocediendo, no queriendo que lo tocara—. Te quiero.

—No lo sigas diciendo —ordenó Eren—. No lo digas así, tan fácil, cuando es mentira —el rubio abrió su boca para replicarle, sin embargo, Eren siguió hablando—. Te oí. Te oí… hablar con Jean. Fui una broma. Fue… fue divertido reírte de mí, ¿no, Farlan?

Farlan se tensó totalmente, mirando el rostro herido, destrozado de Eren.

No era posible que el muchacho hubiera oído toda la mierda que dijo con ese encontronazo que tuvo con Jean. Que, de todos los lugares posibles, él hubiera escuchado esas mentiras.

 _¿Mentiras?_ , murmuró su conciencia, _no seas hipócrita, por favor. Te gusta Eren, pero… pero te incomoda lo que sientes. Quieres pedirle que sean novios, pero solo cuando estén a solas, porque te aterra que sepan que sales con un hombre. Que sales con alguien de tu mismo sexo._

Ahogó la voz, hizo caso omiso de ella.

—Eren, deja que te explique–

Se interrumpió al sentir risas escandalosas detrás de él.

—Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí.

Eren igual se tensó al reconocer la voz de Jean, y soltó un resoplido bajo.

—¿Molestando a Farlan, marica? —preguntó Jean con una sonrisa burlesca, pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio mientras Connie, Jean y Berthold detrás de él se reía.

—Vete al diablo, Jean —espetó Eren.

—Chúpame la polla, marica —contestó Jean—. ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que no fuiste más que un juego para Farlan?

Eren hizo una mueca para luego apretar su boca, volviendo a sentir esa incómoda y humillante sensación en su garganta.

Pero recordó que Farlan iba a decir algo antes de que fueran interrumpidos.

¿Y si quizás…?

—Farlan —dijo con la voz temblando—, si quieres explicarte, más te vale hacerlo ahora.

 _Por favor. Por favor,_ quiso agregar, sin embargo, no pudo decirlo en voz alta. No cuando se sentía como si pudiera volver a romperse otra vez.

—¿Qué hay que explicar? —dijo Reiner—. Fuiste un juego, marica de mierda, ¿quién podría enamorarse de ti? Un inútil ciego, hombre además. Qué asco, de verdad que das asco. ¿No, Farlan?

El rubio sintió que podía morirse en ese momento, en especial al ver la expresión de Eren por las palabras de Jean.

 _Asco. Asqueroso. Dos hombres no pueden amarse._

Tragó saliva, nervioso, alterado.

 _Maldito cobarde de mierda._

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser siempre tan difíciles?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Farlan monótonamente—. Claro… claro que estaba jugando.

Eren jadeó.

Mierda, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente asumir sus sentimientos y mandar a todo el mundo al diablo?

Farlan quería tomarlo en brazos y nunca, nunca más soltarlo.

Quería abrazarlo y curar todo el daño que él mismo le había hecho.

Eren comenzó a llorar en silencio. Esos vacíos ojos verdeazulados –esos preciosos, bonitos ojos que tanto quería– no mostraban nada, pero aun así le hacían daño a Farlan.

—Se nota que eres marica, los hombres de verdad no lloran —espetó Jean.

—Bi-bien… —sollozó Eren—, yo… no te… te mo-molestaré más…

Eren se giró, sin dejar de sollozar, e iba a cruzar la calle.

Farlan se percató de que el semáforo para las personas estaba en rojo. Los autos estaban andando. Y Eren iba a cruzar.

Dio dos pasos en el momento en que Eren se bajó de la acera.

No, casi podía ver–

—¡Mierda, mocoso!

Eren retrocedió, tambaleándose, Levi empujándolo hacia la acera, abrazándolo por la cintura, y el corazón de Farlan pareció recuperarse un poco.

—¿L-Levi? —murmuró Eren asustado, atónito, confuso.

Levi se alejó un poco, y Farlan percibió el miedo, el terror en los normalmente tranquilos ojos del azabache. Velozmente, Levi acarició el rostro de Eren.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo el azabache, el chico solo asintiendo—. ¡Mierda, casi me das un infarto! ¡¿Pensabas acaso cruzar la calle solo?! ¡Ni siquiera te detuviste a oír algo, mocoso de mierda!

—L-lo si-siento, Levi… —susurró Eren.

—¡¿Y si algo te pasaba?! —Levi sacudió a Eren con suavidad—. ¡¿Qué habría hecho yo–?!

—Realmente dan asco.

El azabache se quedó en silencio de forma brusca, sus ojos llenándose con odio mientras se giraba a ver al grupo, posándose especialmente en Farlan. En silencio, Eren ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Levi.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, pedazo de mierda? —le dijo Levi a Jean con la voz extrañamente calmada.

—¿Cómo ustedes dos pueden tener siquiera esa cercanía? —espetó Connie con repulsión.

Levi no dijo nada, pero siguió mirando a Farlan, como esperando algo. Algo que no encontró, y por un breve segundo, al rubio le pareció ver la decepción allí, pero fue tan rápido que no pudo estar seguro de si fue así.

—¿Cómo puedo tenerla? —preguntó Levi con calma, acariciando la nuca de Eren—. Yo te diré como —hizo una pausa, separando el rostro de Eren de su cuello, mirándolo.

Y ante la atónita mirada de los chicos, empujó la cara del chico hacia abajo, juntando los labios con los suyos en un dulce, tierno beso lento, sorprendiendo también a Eren.

Farlan sintió que podía vomitar.

En especial cuando Eren pareció corresponder el beso.

Más aún cuando Levi desvió los ojos, sin separarse un poco, abrazando a Eren por la cintura, pegando ambos cuerpos. Y esos ojos lo miraron con desafío, casi con burla.

El estómago se le revolvió una vez más al notar la mano de Levi deslizándose por el trasero de Eren, dándole un suave apretón.

Y Eren gimoteó, estupefacto, asombrado, y Levi aprovechó el momento para meter su lengua dentro de la boca del castaño, convirtiendo el beso ahora en algo apasionado, fogoso.

Los celos parecieron carcomerlo por dentro.

Levi se alejó, tranquilo, ocultando el rostro de Eren –que jadeaba, su rostro ruborizado, sin entender un poco lo que pasaba– y miró al grupo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si se acercan a _mi_ novio de nuevo —dijo tranquilo—, los mataré.

Sin decir nada más, Eren sin girarse o agregar algo, se marcharon en silencio, dejando a todo el mundo en un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

—Levi, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

La voz de Eren sonaba bastante tranquila, por lo que lo miró de reojo mientras esa mañana caminaban hacia la preparatoria.

El chico estaba sacando el tema luego de que el día de ayer no pudiera hacerlo, demasiado sorprendido y atónito como para reaccionar. Pero ahora que logró analizar lo suficiente lo que había pasado, necesitaba saber una respuesta.

No porque sus sentimientos estuvieran confundidos. Sino porque Levi siempre había dicho que era asexual, entonces que de pronto lo besara–

—¿Te incomodó acaso? —preguntó tranquilamente el azabache mientras seguían caminando.

Eren no dijo nada al principio, siguió caminando mientras se sujetaba del brazo de su amigo.

—No —Eren se encogió de hombros—. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Sí —concedió Levi—. Por eso lo hice. Porque esos idiotas te estaban haciendo sentir mal y quería darles una lección. A ellos y a Farlan —frunció el ceño—. Mocoso, si vuelves a cruzar la calle de esa forma–

—Está bien —le interrumpió Eren—, fue esa vez, era porque estaba demasiado triste y no sabía qué hacer, pero prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

—Más te vale, o te mataré —contestó el azabache, causando que Eren riera.

—Pero, ¿no te dio asco? —siguió preguntando el muchacho ciego, curioso—. Me dijiste la otra vez que eres asexual, Levi.

Escuchó su resoplido, por lo que sonrió de lado.

—No me atrae nadie, mocoso de mierda —respondió Levi mientras entraban a la preparatoria—, pero el beso no me dio asco. No me hizo sentir nada —Levi soltó un bufido—. Bueno, sentí tus babas.

El castaño se ruborizó por completo mientras se sentaba, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Levi, Eren!

Ambos se giraron al lugar de donde venía la voz.

Detrás de ellos, Nanaba estaba inclinada sobre su escritorio, con expresión soñadora.

—Entonces, ¿ahora son novios?

Eren enmudeció por completo mientras Mina se sentaba al lado de Nanaba, mirándolos con expectación.

—¿Quién te dijo…? —comenzó a decir el castaño.

—¡Los vi ayer besándose! —contestó Mina—. ¡Pusiste en su lugar a Jean y su grupo, Levi! ¡Fue taaaaaaaaaan romááááááántico!

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y entonces Eren abrió la boca.

Levi vio a Farlan entrar al salón.

—Somos novios —concedió lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio escuchara.

Farlan se quedó quieto en la entrada, observándolos y apretando su boca con furia.

Eren arrugó el ceño.

—Levi–

—Confía en mí —gruñó Levi lo suficientemente bajo para los dos.

El castaño no dijo nada por varios segundos, relajando su expresión, aunque Levi pudo notar sus manos tensas.

—¡Yo sabía que iban a tener algo! —dijo Mina con una mirada fantasiosa—. ¡Son tan lindos juntos! —hizo una pausa para luego entrecerrar los ojos en actitud socarrona—. Supongo que Levi es el seme, ¿no es así?

Eren se atragantó con su saliva mientras Levi sonreía de lado, Farlan apretando sus manos en puños mientras entraba al salón tratando de no mirar, de no oír, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tratando de no observar la cercanía de los dos chicos.

Tratando de ignorar las manos tomadas de Levi y Eren.

Tratando de no ir a reclamar algo.

Porque él no podía reclamarle eso. No podía ir y… y decir que dejara de tocar a Eren, que dejara de mirarlo, que no lo besara nunca más. Porque él había perdido todo derecho sobre el castaño por lo que le dijo ayer.

Por haberle roto el corazón de esa forma.

Y aun así…

El profesor entró y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Aun así, Farlan quería que, de alguna manera, Eren fuera capaz de perdonarlo.

Quería ser más valiente de lo que había sido en ese tiempo.

* * *

Eren se sentía demasiado raro, si era honesto.

Porque no sabía, exactamente, que debía estar sintiendo.

Tenía el corazón roto en miles de pedacitos. Se sentía confundido con la repentina actuación de Levi, que solo se limitaba a tomarle la mano y darle de vez en cuando algún beso fugaz en la mejilla. Podía sentir la mirada puesta en él de forma insistente, y eso que era ciego, pero podía sentirla.

Sabía, sin necesidad de preguntar, que era Farlan quien lo estaba mirando de esa forma.

Y no sabía cómo reaccionar, cómo comportarse en ese caso.

Quería odiar a Farlan. Quería detestarlo, decirle un montón de cosas hirientes y crueles, hacer que se ahogara en su propia sangre.

Bueno, eso no.

Pero si quería odiarlo.

Y no podía hacerlo, lo que lo frustraba a más no poder.

—¿Ocurre algo, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó Levi a su lado, a la hora de almuerzo.

Había pasado una semana. Los dos seguían fingiendo ser novios, y, para su sorpresa, las burlas de Jean habían disminuido por algún extraño motivo.

—Me siento raro —contestó Eren en voz baja.

—¿No quieres que sigamos siendo novios? —preguntó dramáticamente Levi.

El castaño se rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, así que se supone que eres como mi novio.

—Mierda, eso sí sonó bastante gay, mocoso.

Eren volvió a reírse, dándole la mano.

Todavía se sentía herido por lo que había ocurrido con Farlan, sin embargo… Sin embargo, sabía que debía seguir adelante. Que no debía echarse a morir, porque un corazón roto podía volver a curarse. Aunque tardara semanas, meses o años.

—Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, ¿lo sabes? —dijo de pronto Eren.

—Merezco un premio —resopló Levi.

—Me gustaría conversar con Farlan.

Levi no contestó enseguida, solo se giró con el ceño fruncido, observando al rubio que almorzaba solitariamente en ese momento.

—¿Y para qué quieres conversar con ese cabeza de pollo? —preguntó Levi sin perder el ceño fruncido.

—Porque me gustaría saber… —Eren mordió su labio inferior—, por qué me besó. Si quería enamorarme… no era necesario besarme.

—Eren–

—Es tonto, lo sé, pero… —el chico hizo un puchero—. No sé, solo es un deseo vago.

Levi volvió a mirar de reojo a Farlan, que parecía bastante deprimido y triste en ese momento, como si una enorme nube negra estuviera sobre su cabeza.

—Me niego —respondió Levi juguetonamente—. Como tu novio–

Eren soltó una risa suave, moviéndose y recostando su cabeza contra el costado de Levi, causando que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda del azabache.

—Basta —reprochó Levi tratando de alejarlo.

—Eres mi novio —contestó Eren con torpeza—, esto debería gustarte.

—Dios, eres el peor novio del mundo, mocoso de mierda —observó el puchero que hacía el castaño y le revolvió el cabello—. ¿Ves? Te dije que seríamos un desastre.

Eren le sacó la lengua, a lo que Levi solo rodó los ojos para luego estirarle la mejilla en actitud fraternal, ignorando que los estaban mirando en ese momento.

* * *

Farlan podía sentir como se desangraba cada día un poquito más.

En especial cuando entraba al salón de clases y veía a Eren recostado contra Levi y éste le acariciaba la nuca de forma distraída.

Se veían bien. Y eso lo empeoraba todo a más no poder.

Giró en su cama, suspirando, tratando de dormir.

Pero no podía conciliar el sueño. No cuando cerraba sus ojos y veía a un enano gruñón besando a Eren.

La había cagado. Lo había arruinado todo, como siempre.

Deseaba ir donde Eren y decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, todo lo que pasaba por su corazón en ese momento, pero no podía hacerlo, porque de seguro el castaño lo odiaba, tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo.

¿Por qué tuvo que decir aquellas crueles palabras? ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más valiente?

Eren no había temido mostrar sus sentimientos. No había temido ignorar los comentarios con tal de estar con él. Y le había pagado con un puñal en la espalda.

Y Levi…

Levi supo bastante bien como dañarle justo donde más le doliera. Demostrando que él siempre estaría al lado de Eren y no permitiría que jugaran con su mejor amigo.

Farlan no era idiota: podía ver que todo ese _noviazgo_ , ese comportamiento de enamorados, era una farsa para dañarlo. Y estaba sirviendo bastante, bastante bien, lo que era peor. Porque debía soportar el comportamiento, no romántico, pero si empalagoso de Eren y Levi, que se tomaban de la mano, se acariciaban las mejillas y, de vez en cuando, se besaban. Casi siempre cuando él estaba viendo.

Y temía, por completo, que toda esa falsa relación terminara siendo real en algún punto. Que Eren mirara a Levi con otros ojos –un chiste bastante cruel– e iniciaran una relación como tal.

Farlan sabía que no debía reclamar nada, pero aun así–

 _Si fuera más valiente, iría donde Eren y lo besaría frente a todos,_ pensó.

Pero, ¿qué pensarían sus papás si llegaba diciendo que tenía un novio? ¿Y si sus papás lo rechazaban?

Nunca se había planteado aquella perspectiva. Nunca había creído que pudiera ser homosexual.

Sin embargo, Eren apareció en su vida de golpe, con esa preciosa sonrisa que tenía, con esos ojos bonitos que hacían que lo mirara solo a él, y no pudo resistirse.

Quería ser lo que estaba siendo Levi en ese momento para Eren.

Abrazó a la almohada, ocultando su rostro y tratando de relajarse para dormir algo.

Eren lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, convirtiéndose en su amigo, sin pedir nada a cambio, y lo quiso completamente. Había correspondido a su beso, había incluso bailado torpemente con él, y permitió que lo besara, permitió que lo abrazara.

Farlan quería abrazarlo por siempre, no quería soltarlo nunca más.

 _Deja de ser tan cobarde,_ se reprochó. _Te gusta Eren. Te encanta. Y mira lo que estás haciendo._

Pero Farlan tenía tanto miedo…

Tenía miedo de lo que diría el resto.

De que le hicieran daño a Eren por su relación.

De perder a Eren por sus decisiones estúpidas y sin sentido.

Lo quería tanto, tanto…

Y lo estaba perdiendo solo por su culpa.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mandar al diablo todo y declararle su amor eterno al castaño?

Sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Soltó un suspiro, ahogando su rostro contra la almohada.

Quizás, y solo quizás, debería preguntarle algo de las relaciones superficialmente a su mamá. Y, de paso, decirle que se había enamorado de un chico.

 _¿Eso te haría gay?,_ preguntaría su mamá de seguro.

No. No, porque solo quería a Eren.

Sería algo así como Erensexual.

Mierda, estaba pensando estupideces en ese momento.

Debería pensar esas cosas en la mañana, no cuando se suponía que debía dormir.

Bufó, acurrucándose bajo las mantas, y tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, como todas esas últimas noches, trató y trató, fallando miserablemente.

* * *

Levi, como siempre, se había vuelto a meter en una pelea.

Maldita sea, era la tercera del año.

Eren suspiró, apoyando su mentón en la mesa, sin saber qué hacer exactamente en ese momento.

Su mejor amigo estuvo furioso todo el día, buscando el momento exacto para descargarse sobre alguien, momento que llegó cuando Reiner le hizo una zancadilla.

El matón había terminado yendo a enfermería para tratar su nariz rota mientras Levi iba a parar donde el director a recibir una nueva amonestación.

Levi estaba molesto e irritable porque tuvo una nueva pelea con su mamá, según lo que le había contado el azabache, y la mujer, como siempre, le había gritado un montón de cosas horribles que enloquecían a su mejor amigo. Eren trató de calmarlo, trató de hacerle ver que no debía reaccionar de esa forma, que debía soportar hasta que se fueran a la universidad, pero cuando Reiner le hizo aquella zancadilla… bueno, Levi simplemente quería descargarse y lo hizo.

Aunque eso significara que su mamá fuera a buscarlo y tratarlo peor que antes.

Eren no podía entenderlo, no realmente, el comportamiento de la mujer.

¿Cómo podía tratar así a su propio hijo? ¿Cómo podía echarle la culpa de que gracias a él su papá lo había abandonado?

El timbre marcó el término de clases, por lo que recogió sus cosas, esperando a que todos salieran para poder sacar su bastón y así salir del salón sin molestar a nadie. Además, esperaba evitar también de esa forma a Jean y su grupo, que siempre solían aprovecharse cuando Levi no estaba para hacerle alguna jugarreta pesada.

Tranquilamente caminó por los pasillos, oyendo las risas de los estudiantes, las conversaciones, guiándose como siempre por su buena memoria y los pasos que daba. Contaba siempre sus pasos para calcular más o menos lo que faltaba para llegar a su destino, acostumbrado varias veces a irse solo en los días que Levi no estaba.

Cuando llegó a la salida, tomó la barra de la escalera, bajando con cuidado.

—Marica, ¿no está tu novio para protegerte?

Soltó un suspiro, ignorando la voz de Jean, caminando en silencio.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Levi lo había besado.

—Uy, ahora te crees superior a nosotros porque te la meten por el culo —se burló Connie detrás también.

Ignoró la clara provocación, teniendo claro que si se giraba, les daría lo que querían: demostrar que sus palabras le afectaban.

—¿Y se siente bien, eh, Eren–?

—Déjenlo en paz.

Eren se quedó quieto.

Jean y Connie también enmudecieron de golpe cuando Farlan habló fría, furiosamente.

Eren no se volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz, demasiado sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido recién.

Su corazón estaba latiendo desbocadamente y se reprochó por ello. De seguro Farlan lo único que quería era reírse de él, ilusionarlo para luego unirse a las burlas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Farlan? —preguntó Jean sin broma en su voz—. ¿Es que acaso te diste cuenta de que eres un marica?

Farlan levantó la barbilla con desafío.

 _Bueno, cariño, si te gusta un chico, procura que sea un buen chico._

Su mamá le había dicho eso en la mañana cuando le preguntó, lleno de terror, qué opinaba sobre las relaciones homosexuales.

Y aunque había sido una pregunta general, su mamá parecía haber adivinado lo que ocurría inmediatamente.

 _¡No me gustan los chicos, mamá!_

 _Sí, como digas. Solo preocúpate del condón, por favor._

Había sido demasiado humillante para su gusto. Porque su mamá solo había sonreído, negando con la cabeza, para luego abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente para luego murmurarle que no importaba, que siempre lo había sospechado.

Bueno, se suponía que eso debía hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no era así considerando que se estuvo persiguiendo semanas sobre la reacción de su mamá, y al parecer ella supo todo el tiempo que terminaría enamorándose de un chico.

Mierda, ahora sí que se sentía como un idiota.

—Sabes algo, Jean —dijo Farlan con tono aburrido—, he oído que los que molestan tanto a los homosexuales son porque en realidad son homos reprimidos.

Jean se atragantó con su saliva mientras Eren cubría su boca para reprimir su risa baja.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, imbécil?! —gritó Jean sintiendo sus mejillas rojas.

—Me pasa que estoy harto de que molestes a Eren —espetó Farlan—. ¿Por qué lo molestas tanto? ¿Es que acaso te gusta? ¿Acaso no puedes soportar que su mejor amigo sea Levi y pase tanto tiempo con él?

Hubo una pausa, ninguno de los chicos dijo algo.

Eren seguía dado vuelta, dándole la espalda a los tres.

—Voy a matarte, Church —gruñó Jean.

—Ni siquiera eres capaz de negarlo —Farlan sacudió la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿realmente te gusta–?

—Farlan, basta.

El rubio enmudeció cuando Eren habló con suavidad.

—Oh, ahora defendiendo a tu novio–

—Jean, cierra el pico, por favor.

El castaño claro también se quedó callado ante las palabras de Eren, que lucía bastante cansado en ese momento.

—Realmente no entiendo tu problema, Jean —prosiguió Eren duramente—. Lo que yo haga con mi vida no debería interesarte, después de todo, no nos llevamos bien y me importa una mierda lo que ocurra con la tuya. Y Farlan —la voz del castaño tembló ligeramente—. Si esto lo haces como una broma–

—Eren…

—No es graciosa —Eren se giró, sin decir nada más, y continuó caminando en silencio.

Farlan quiso alcanzarlo, quiso decirle más cosas, sin embargo, solo se quedó quieto, contemplando como Eren desaparecía, y pensando en alguna forma de solucionar lo que había hecho.

* * *

La confusión todavía estaba haciendo estragos en Eren, y Levi podía notarlo.

Cualquiera notaría su estado con solo dirigirle una mirada, al verlo distraído y recostado en la mesa de clases, pareciendo pensar en otras cosas.

Levi había regresado de clases tres días después, con una advertencia de que si se seguía metiendo en problemas terminaría expulsado de la preparatoria, por lo que debía evitar pelear otra vez o contestarle a algún profesor. Algo difícil, como lo veía Eren.

Levi le acarició la nuca, llamando su atención.

—Estás raro —comentó Levi.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, asintiendo, pero no dijo algo. No sabía cómo decirle a Levi… que Farlan lo había defendido días atrás.

No sabía cómo decirle que había recuperado un poco la esperanza.

¿Era eso malo? ¿Seguir teniendo un poco de esperanza luego de que Farlan le rompiera el corazón de tan cruel manera?

—¿Seguimos siendo novios a estas alturas? —bromeó Eren, con su rostro siempre hacia delante.

—Oh, ¿quieres terminar conmigo? —podía sentir el dramatismo en la voz de su mejor amigo, y sonrió con pereza—. Bueno, no importa. Como novio dejas mucho que desear. No me diste nunca la pasada, mocoso de mierda.

Eren comenzó a reírse, negando con la cabeza, y se recostó contra el azabache, que volvió a acariciar su nuca mientras el timbre sonaba, anunciando el inicio de clases.

—No tenías condón —señaló Eren sin perder el tono de broma.

—Me han dicho que al natural se siente mejor —respondió Levi indiferente.

—Eres terrible, Levi —regañó el castaño riéndose entre dientes.

El azabache soltó un bufido, observando la puerta y chocando con los ojos avellanados de Farlan, quien contemplaba la escena en silencio.

El rubio no se había acercado a Eren desde esa tarde. Temía ir donde Eren, tratar de explicarse y no ser escuchado.

Pasó de largo, yendo a sentarse a su puesto, sintiendo los ojos del azabache puestos sobre él, y cuando lo miró, Levi enarcó una ceja, contemplándolo con burla.

Burla que estaba siempre que abrazaba o besaba a Eren.

Farlan no podía soportarlo más. No cuando Levi podía tocar al castaño de esa forma, cuando podía hacer todo lo que él quería hacer con el muchacho.

Todavía tenía miedo, un terrible miedo que parecía corroerlo por dentro, que hacía que su estómago doliera como si estuviera enfermo, que lo sumía en una profunda y dolorosa ansiedad incapaz de controlar, sin embargo…

A la mierda el miedo, si podía ver a Eren sonriendo a su lado.

Podía hacerlo, podía dejar de ser un maldito cobarde si con ello lograba que Eren le perdonara.

Hizo amago para ponerse de pie, pero entonces la profesora de biología entró al salón y tuvo que volver a su puesto, enfurruñado y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Bien, entonces, más tarde.

Pero, al parecer justo ese día todo pareció confabularse en su contra.

Porque cuando tocó el timbre para el primer recreo, la profesora le pidió que cargara con todos los informes entregados hasta su oficina. Luego, tuvo que volver a clases, y entonces era la hora de almuerzo, y al buscar a los dos chicos no los encontró en ninguna parte. Y después, en el recreo de la tarde, debió quedarse guardando los balones de la clase de deporte.

El mundo estaba en su contra ese día, definitivamente.

Estaba murmurando por lo bajo mientras salía del salón de clases, pasando a llevar a Jean quien había procurado mantenerse alejado tanto de Farlan como de Eren, y vio a lo lejos a Levi marchándose con el castaño, conversando entre ellos.

Tal vez debería esperar para el día siguiente–

 _Cobaaaaaaaaaarde_.

Apretó sus manos en puños, vacilando todavía un momento, pero cuando notó que estaba a punto de perder de vista a Eren, comenzó a correr empujando a todo el mundo.

Podía escuchar las quejas de sus compañeros, sin embargo, le dio lo mismo.

Seguía teniendo miedo, seguía aterrado por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero Eren había sido valiente por él, había aceptado lo que sentía por él, y él… lo mínimo que podía hacer por Eren, era lo mismo.

—¡Eren! —gritó cuando los vio.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron.

Levi fue el primero en girarse, con el ceño fruncido, luciendo irritado a más no poder.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, cabeza de pollo? —espetó el azabache antes de que Farlan se detuviera.

 _Bien, es ahora o nunca._

Apenas alcanzó a Levi, lo empujó a un lado, pasando directamente donde Eren, agarrándolo de los hombros y estampando sus labios contra los del chico.

Pudo sentir el jadeo atrapado en la garganta del castaño, sin embargo, no lo soltó, solo acarició su boca con suavidad, abrazándolo por la cintura, pegando ambos cuerpos, enviando al diablo que estaban fuera de la escuela y que todos los estaban viendo y que–

A la mierda todos. Todos podían morirse en ese momento, porque Eren le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

El mundo podía acabarse. Valía la pena si se acababa cuando besaba a Eren.

Se alejó porque necesitaba respirar –de otra manera, no lo habría hecho– pero volvió a besarlo con suavidad, solo tocando sus labios superficialmente, mirando esos preciosos, intensos ojos bonitos.

—Lo siento —susurró Farlan—. Te quiero, Eren —volvió a besarlo, contemplando la atónita expresión del castaño—. Te quiero, te quiero…

—¿Farlan? —murmuró Eren tomando su mano.

—Te quiero —repitió—. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que seas mi novio. Quiero besarte todos los días, y abrazarte, y decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

—Dios, me están haciendo vomitar.

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron y Farlan observó a Levi, quien seguía frunciendo el ceño mientras se limpiaba motas de polvo invisibles de su ropa. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían suaves e incluso resignado a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Levi… —comenzó a decir Eren.

—Solo procuren no besarse frente a mí —prosiguió el azabache, su voz ahora socarrona para molestar a su amigo. Iba a añadir algo más, pero entonces Farlan volvió a agarrar a Eren y lo besó una vez más, profundamente—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, enfermo?

Cuando Farlan se alejó, Eren parecía a punto de desmayarse, demasiado pasmado por la repentina acción del rubio.

—Le estoy quitando tus babas a Eren —respondió Farlan.

Eren se puso más colorado de lo que ya estaba.

Levi solo soltó un resoplido, enseñándole el dedo corazón al rubio, quién le sacó la lengua abrazando posesivamente a Eren.

—Pero no te he perdonado —señaló Eren de pronto.

Los dos chicos mirando al castaño con lentitud.

—No voy a perdonarte con facilidad —agregó Eren con voz digna.

—Haré lo que sea —respondió Farlan seriamente—, para que me perdones. Incluso si debo declararte mi amor frente a todos.

Toda dignidad pareció desaparecer del rostro del muchacho ciego con las palabras del rubio, y lo golpeó en el pecho.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró Eren con la voz ahogada.

Farlan solo sonrió, frotando su mejilla contra el cabello desordenado del chico, sintiendo su corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Pero, por primera vez en días, no parecía ahogarse con esos latidos, sino todo lo contrario: se sentía mejor que nunca antes.

* * *

—Tienes una nariz pequeña —susurró Eren—, y unos grandes ojos —pudo ver cómo mordía su labio inferior—. Eres delgado de rostro… —Farlan sonrió y Eren deslizó sus dedos más abajo, acariciando los bordes de su boca—, y tienes una sonrisa muy linda.

Farlan soltó una risa suave, acariciando también las mejillas de Eren.

—¿Soy bonito, Farlan? —preguntó de pronto el castaño con curiosidad.

—No —Farlan se inclinó, sus labios acariciando superficialmente los labios de Eren—, eres precioso.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera contestar, Farlan se inclinó para darle otro beso, pero Eren pareció adivinar su movimiento y ladeó la cabeza.

—Te estás aprovechando —se quejó Eren sonriendo.

—Oh, ¿y de qué? —Farlan resopló.

—De que somos novios.

 _Novios._ Farlan sonrió ante la palabra. Eren la había estado utilizando más de lo que una persona lo haría, y sabía que quizás era porque el chico todavía no terminaba de creérselo. A Farlan todavía le costaba hacerlo luego de haberle hecho tanto daño, luego de haberlo tratado tan mal.

Farlan jamás volvería a tratarlo así. Primero muerto a volver renegar de Eren.

—Pero me gusta tocarte —protestó Farlan.

—¡Levi no me tocaba!

—¡Ustedes no fueron novios! ¡Y no vuelvas a decir eso, que me pongo celoso!

Eren se rió de forma escandalosa, recostándose sobre su cama, y Farlan se arrastró hasta subirse sobre el cuerpo del castaño, besando la punta de su nariz con suavidad.

—Te quiero, Farlan —murmuró Eren acariciando otra vez el rostro del rubio.

Farlan respondió con un beso, sintiendo que las cosas, por primera vez desde que había conocido a Eren, estaban en perfecto orden.

* * *

 _Esto me quedó lleno de fluff. Qué me está pasando, yo no soy así, onta mi pinshe angst pa irme :'v_

 _Bueno, aquí está el final *corazón* Había pensado en lemon, pero luego dije "ño, está lindo así como está" xD Ya les traeré un Faren con lemon en Colecciones :v Por ahora quería hacer algo bonito y tierno, espero que me haya resultado :3 Farlan necesitaba el empujón de los celos para actuar, ay nene, así no se hace, más te vale que ahora llenes de amor a mi bebu precioso._

 _¡Gracias a todas las bellas personas que comentaron o siguieron la historia! Me sorprendió ver a tantas personas diciendo que les gustaba el Faren (?) Voy a fundar mi propio fans club Faren con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas :v_

 _Ahora, contestando reviews:_

 _ **NoName**_ _: ¡Gracias por comentar! JAJAJA, que bueno que te haya gustado, siempre quiero traerles lo mejor a ustedes, mis bellas lectoras *corazón* ¡Besos!_

 _ **Mr bum**_ _: ¡ahora te traje cosas cursis igual! Levi estuvo a punto de dejar sin descendencia a Farlan, pero luego pensó en Eren, ay, siempre pensando en su mejor amigo :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97**_ _: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LO SÉ, QUÉ TE APUESTO QUE TE ILUSIONASTE CON EL RIREN XDDD Ya verás, en Colecciones tengo muchas potenciales parejas que poner, quizás te traiga un trío 7u7 Ay, quizás y quizás te traiga algún fic hetero ErwinxHanji, no sé, quién sabe xD ¡Abrazos!_

 _ **callmxdaddy**_ _: un mes después traigo actualización, JAJAJAJA, soy terrible ;_; Ay lo sé, el Levi de aquí me encanta, es tan asdfghjklñ, pronto traeré más Levi sobreprotector en un Riren que estoy trabajando con potencial ZekEren (?) Todavía lo estoy pensando, lol :v ¡Pero al menos mis dos bebitos ya están bien! Dándose mucho amor entre ellos, si son tan lindos *fangirlea* Bebu, yo sigo esperando el día en que actualices Lágrimas de Infidelidad :'c Si en algún momento lo actualizas, me harás llorar y te dejaré un largo review, pero por favor, actUALIZA PRONTO, TE LO RUEGO, SERÉ TUYA SI LO HACES *llora*_

 _ **Angel2012Negro**_ _: ¡yo necesito más Faren! Este mundo sería un lugar más lindo si ellos tuvieran más historias y arte también (?) ¡Gracias por comentar! JAJAJAJ, a mí igual me encanta el corto, es tan lindo *u* y espero que hayas querido golpear más al cara de caballo :v ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Lis Gonzlez**_ _: yo ya lo dije, hacer sufrir es divertido (?) Como lectora no lo entiendes, pero sé que algún día te tocará a ti hacer sufrir, y lo gozarás xD ¡Pero al menos ya tienen fluff! JAJAJA, espero que me haya quedando tierno, nunca sé cómo me sale el fluff :v ¡Besos!_

 _ **dayechelon**_ _: Day, eres la peor xD ¡TE ESCRIBO Y DEDICO UN FIC Y SE TE OLVIDA SIEMPRE COMENTAR! Mis esfuerzos te valen verga :'v ¡PERO AHORA PUEDES SER FELIZ! Farlan se atrevió a besar otra vez a Eren por celos, mira ve, el niño no podía decidirse :'v La idea es que amen el Riren y el Faren, bueno, que amen a Eren pasiva, mira que nos encanta como todos sodomizan a nuestro niño :v xD TE SUBIRÉ ALGÚN DÍA TU MALDITO ANGEREN XD DEJA DE JODER, EN UP NO HABRÁ MÁS ANGEREN, ESO SOLO ARRUINARÍA TODO XDD Y ya sabes la maravillosa idea que tengo con una futura historia omegaverse, sé que la vas a gozar 7u7_

 _¡Eso sería todo por ahora! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad!_

 _Cotota~_


End file.
